New Beginnings
by TerryJ
Summary: When someone from Jack's past comes searching for him what answers does he hold? What threat will follow? A follow up to chapter 3 of my story "First Chapter"...some good team times and some solid off world adventuring.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hi! I wrote a story, "First Chapter" a few years ago. I always wanted to do a follow up but never seemed to be able to get around to fleshing it out. I finally have and this is the result. You don't need to read all of "First Chapter" to understand this, but reading Chapter 3 of that story would be hugely helpful in giving you context for this one. Everything is written out, I'm just editing so hope to upload 1-2 chapters a day for about 2 weeks. As always, all recognizable characters are not mine and I am thankful to borrow them and their world! _

_I hope you enjoy the adventure!_

* * *

Crouched over the disassembled pieces of her motorcycle Sam had seen the nondescript sedan driving slowly down the street twice so she was already on a heightened sense of alert when she saw the man walking up behind her.

She tracked his progress in the chrome reflection as she casually put down the screw driver and picked up the heavy wrench. The man took a deep breath and she quickly calculated the time needed to reach and dial the phone and reminded herself that she should call Daniel because it was 9:00 and Teal'c and Cam were likely sparring at the moment.

She tensed as the man came to a stop directly behind her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She let out a breath and relaxed her grip on the wrench as she slowly turned around. The man appeared to be in his early 50's and average fitness; a quick assessment told Sam she could easily over take him. Not that it appeared to matter as he was nervously shifting his weight and his fingers were fidgeting with a worn manila folder in his hands.

She let go of the wrench completely as she wondered if she had been working too long if she was this on edge in her own driveway. (The memory of a van outside her gym quickly reminded her there was no such thing as too careful.) Still, she stood empty handed and turned to greet the stranger. From the looks of it he was probably just lost.

"Um, hi, I'm looking for Jack O'Neill..."

Then again, maybe he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam fought to keep any reaction off her face as she shook her head, "I'm sorry. There's no one here by that name. I'm Sam Carter and this is my house."

The man nodded, "Yes, yes I know that. But isn't there also a vehicle at this address registered for a Jack O'Neill?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. Jack had assumed it wouldn't be easy to have his big truck in DC so when he left he had arranged for his truck to stay in Colorado so he and Teal'c could share when either one was in town. As Teal'c's only Earth address was the base they had transferred the paperwork to reflect Sam's address for the sake of registration and insurance.

The man shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry. That must have come out as really creepy. I'm sorry I promise I'm not a stalker. My name is Howard Kelley and I just really would like to be able to find Jack and talk to him."

Sam tilted her head "Jack O'Neill isn't exactly a unique name. What makes you so sure you've got the right one?"

Howard straightened and for the first time appeared confident in his words, "I'm fairly certain. I've been looking for him for a long time."

Sam took a deep breath and thought carefully. "Well, I wasn't lying when I said he doesn't live here. He was transferred to a different base almost a year ago. He keeps his truck here for friends to use. I'm sorry but that's about it. I haven't seen or spoken to him since he left."

Howard blinked, "Different base?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, Air Force. You've been searching for so long and knew where his truck is but didn't know that?"

He shook his head, "I knew he was enlisted years ago but I thought he was discharged. Plus there were discrepancies with his birthday so I was never even sure if that was right..." Howard paused and shook his head sadly, "Had I known that was the track to follow it probably would have been easier. I've been going off of property taxes and a giant game of elimination."

"Why have you been working so hard to for him?" Sam prodded.

"It's complicated." A distant look came across Howard's face, "He once really helped me out and I never got to say thank you. I've also found something which may mean a lot to him...well, it's more than that, but like I said it's complicated. Point is, it's important that I find him. Do you have any idea what base he went to?"

Sam froze, recalling a wisp of a memory, a small part of a story she never thought she'd hear...

"What did you say your name was?" She asked suddenly, not acknowledging his previous question.

"Howard. Howard Kelley."

Sam fought to keep the smile off her face. "I'm sorry Howard, I really am. I just happened to work with him, I wish I could tell you where he is. Do you have a card or something? If I find out something I can call you."

The strange man smiled broadly and awkwardly fished out a business card.

Sam smiled kindly, glancing at the card, eyebrows arching as she read it, "You work for the Illinois Department of Children and Family Services?"

Howard's smiled faltered, "Yes but I promise my search for Jack is purely personal, he's not in trouble or anything."

Sam smiled gently, "No, I wouldn't imagine he is. I just meant...well it must be difficult work."

Howard nodded solemnly, "It is. But worthwhile."

Sam nodded gently. "I'm sure. Thank you. I will let you know if I find anything."

Realizing his dismissal Howard nodded, "Thank you very much Ms. Carter. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." With that he stepped away.

Sam watched him get into the nondescript sedan at the end of the driveway and disappear through the intersection before she picked up her phone and pushed the speed dial.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I took his card and told him I'd call him if I 'found out' where Jack was." Sam was leaning on the bench in Daniels office, Howard's business card between her fingers.

Daniel sipped his coffee slowly. "And why exactly do you think this guy is looking for Jack?"

Sam flipped the card over and slid it to Daniel so he could see the Illinois DFCS logo and Chicago address. "Do you remember the story he told us last year when we were all helping him pack before he left? When I found my father's letter?"

Daniel barely glanced at the card and rolled his eyes at Sam, "How could I forget?"

Sam again pushed the card under Daniel's nose, "Remember the beginning of the story? Howard...Howie..."

Daniel scrunched up his face in thought. After a prolonged moment he put down his coffee mug and stared at Sam. "You think this guy is the little boy Jack knew when he was in foster care? Like 45 years ago?"

Sam shrugged, "It's possible, isn't it? Jack said the two of them really bonded but when Howie went home all communication was cut off. It was a strong enough connection that he ran away after that. It could have been strong enough that Howie would spend a lot of time and effort looking for him. This Howard said that Jack did something for him ages ago that he never got to thank him for."

Daniel looked up at her with a shrug, "To be fair there are a lot of people out there who could probably say the same."

Sam shook her head, "He didn't know Jack was in the Air Force. He had found out he had been enlisted but thought he never reupped. He had to have known him from before Vietnam."

"And been tracking him all this time?" Daniel wondered aloud, fingers tracing the edge of the card.

"Isn't possible?" Sam leaned back. "I mean I know it's farfetched but if someone had really helped you out when you were in foster care wouldn't you want to make sure they knew you appreciated it?"

Daniel nodded slowly, "I guess..."

"And doesn't it make sense for someone who felt some kind of connection to the system to want to work for them and make it better?" Sam's eyes were earnest as she waited for Daniel to confirm her thoughts.

Daniel shrugged, "I mean, it's possible. You met the guy, I didn't and I trust your judgment; if you think that's who this guy is then you're probably right."

Sam smirked and leaned over the table to grab the card back.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

She let out a long sigh, "I honestly don't know." she lowered her eyes to the name on the card. "I could just give this to Jack...but what if I'm wrong? Or what if I'm right but he doesn't want any reminder of that part of his life? He's completely detached himself from it. I don't want to stir something up which is just going to make him unhappy." She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "I just don't know what to do."

"Bout what?" Cameron asked as he entered the room still in his gym gear, followed shortly by Teal'c.

Sam slipped the card off the desk and into her pocket. She shrugged lightly, "Just whether or not I should tell General O'Neill something."

Cameron smirked, "You mean that you blew up that big honkin' space gun on PX2374 before we had a chance to try and bring it back through the gate? He's going to be sooo disappointed."

Sam rolled her eyes, "No...well...yes...but I'm going to write that in the mission report! I don't need to tell him that personally...right?" She bit her lip and anxiously looked at the faces of her teammates.

"Yeah, because you know he reads all those mission reports." Daniel smiled.

Sam's shoulders slumped, "Great. Something else I need to decide how to tell him."

Teal'c glanced at the clock on the wall, "You should make your decision shortly Colonel Carter, General O'Neill's plane was scheduled to land not long ago."

Everyone's eyes jumped to alien.

"What?" Daniel was the first to ask.

Teal'c tilted his head and glanced around the room, "General O'Neill has a scheduled base inspection today. He is to be arriving at Cheyenne Mountain at 1000 hours."

Cam's eyes went wide and he took a quick glance at his disheveled gym outfit, "Oh crap!" was all he muttered as he sprinted out of the door in the direction of the locker room.

The remaining members of SG-1 exchanged amused glances.

Sam sighed, "I suppose it would be appropriate for me to change into my blues as well...I can't believe he didn't call and tell us he was coming!"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Perhaps he found it unnecessary as he assumed you to have read the memo."

Daniel pursed his lips and got up to shuffle through a pile of papers on the counter. After a number of books and papers and artifacts were shuffled or dropped he finally turned, with a single paper held triumphantly in his hand.

"Base Wide announcement, blah blah blah" he began to read aloud, "Homeworld Security inspection, blah blah...Friday 1100 hours...Class A's NOT required by request of the general" Daniel glanced up and smirked at Sam who visibly relaxed, "blah, blah, blah...will be inspecting all departments and teams in individual and group meetings beginning with maintenance and base operations at 1030 and finishing with SG1 at a time to be determined..." Daniel stopped reading out loud and slammed the paper to the desk, before exclaiming, "You have _**got**_ to be kidding me!"

"What?" Sam asked reaching across the desk for the memo.

Before she could read for herself a familiar voice in the doorway recalled from memory the line that had Daniel pouting, "'And as a final note from General O'Neill, base personnel are requested to refrain from discussing his visit with those who may not have read the memo. For example, a particular archaeologist with a penchant for ignoring Air Force business and from whom a surprise inspection is likely to illicit an amusing reaction.'"

Sam immediately turned and jumped out of her chair when he started speaking but the smile on her face was in direct contrast with her rigid attention pose.

Jack smirked, "At ease Carter."

"Good to see you, Sir." she grinned at the sight of his casual recline against the door frame, completely unaware of the crease he was putting in his heavily decorated uniform jacket.

"You as well, Colonel." He smiled warmly before turning his attention to the glowering archaeologist.

He tilted his head to try and make eye contact with Daniel who sat with his arms crossed, "Oh come on Danny. What's this? No jumping for joy to see me? I'm hurt, really."

Daniel held up the memo, pointing to the offending instructions, "You had to add that?"

Jack shrugged, "Well, I was right, wasn't I? You didn't read the memo and I am now heartily amused. Best way to start the day!"

Daniel shook his head, "You're lucky I miss you more than I'm angry with you. One of these days I will not be so forgiving."

Jack just smirked as he turned his attention to Teal'c holding out his hand and blinking in surprise when Teal'c slapped his palm in a series of motions as opposed to the anticipated forearm grasp.

"T?"

"The new team of Marines have an interesting greeting ritual which I have been endeavoring to perfect."

Jack nodded in slow understanding, "Ooookay. You just be careful around those jarheads."

"Always O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head solemnly with a subtle tilt at the corner of his lips.

Jack shook his head and turned back to the room, "Anyway, I was just passing by as Landry is expecting me but I'm glad I caught you three. Obviously we have things to discuss on base but I'm here for the weekend. Maybe we grab drinks and burgers in town tonight? Vala and Cam could come too but might also be nice to be the 4 of us again."

Sam glanced briefly at Teal'c and Daniel before turning back to Jack, "Of course, Sir. When do you think SG1's on base meeting will happen?"

He glanced at his watch, "I'm hoping to fly through most of this but I will probably get bogged down by the geologists and botanists like always," he rolled his eyes, "And I want to dig into what happened last month with SG4 so we'll probably end up around 1800?"

Sam nodded, "Okay, so how about the Black Rose Bar and Grill around 2000?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure, whatever works for the group." He glanced at his watch again, "Gotta go. See you kids in a few hours!"

Daniel looked at Sam, "We're all going to be together later, what's the point of picking a place and time?"

Sam smirked and pulled the business card from her pocket, "I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - This is a long one. This chapter and the next chapter will be all there is to laying out the background. The adventure starts soon! Thank you for your patience!_

* * *

"What are we doing here? You and I are the oldest ones in this dive by a couple of decades." Michael gestured impatiently across the sparsely populated pub.

Howard tried to placate his friend, "Look, that woman I told you about said they would probably be coming here right around 8 o'clock. It's just 8 now. Give them a couple of minutes. For now relax and enjoy yourself. You've got a nice cold Guinness in your hand and my burger is delicious. You should try yours and stop worrying."

"I'm just tired of dead ends and having my time wasted." Michael glowered in to his glass.

Howard nodded in understanding, "I know, me too. But you have to have faith, right now this is all we've got. And you know what? I'm feeling pretty good about this one."

Then, as if the fates were listening, the door opened and in walked the Carter women Howard had gone to see that morning. She was accompanied by a younger man with glasses, a large man with a solemn face and Air Force baseball cap pulled tightly over his head. Bringing up the rear was the oldest of the four with grey, close cropped hair and a crooked smile, hands dug deep in a brown Carhartt jacket.

"Seriously, Carter, I'm just saying next time try to not blow up the really cool things before I get to play with them." The man in question whined in a tone which did not match his age.

Sam barely registered Jack's ongoing complaint as she scanned the room, quickly finding Howard sitting at one of the wall side booths. Her eyes narrowed when she realized he was with another man.

Whereas Howard was slightly pudgy and balding the man he was with appeared to be much fitter, with a full head of brownish grey hair making his age hard to place. His tight grasp on the glass in his hand told Sam he was also much more on edge than Howard. There seemed to be something slightly familiar about him and Sam fought to keep herself from going rigid. She began to doubt her assumptions and feared the situation her actions had placed them in.

None of the men she was with seemed to notice her discomfort. Jack continued to grouse and Daniel and Teal'c selected a booth in the back corner of the restaurant as was their custom. What was not typical was when Sam stood, waiting for Jack to slide in to the inside of the booth.

He stopped and looked at her quizzically, "Sam? What's up?"

She tried to smile casually, all the while aware that the two men were watching from across the restaurant. "Nothing. I just have an odd feeling. Like maybe we should have gone somewhere else tonight."

Immediately the other three seemed to straighten and focus, Teal'c and Jack's eyes surveyed the restaurant while Daniel stared intensely at Sam, clearly wondering why she was suddenly back tracking.

Jack brought his attention back to Sam, "I don't see anything. What do you think it is?"

Realizing she was getting everyone worked up over what might be nothing and not wanting to disrupt what little time they all had together Sam forced an amused smile to her face. "No, guys, I just meant I was feeling funny. As in my stomach. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to handle a burger tonight."

Clearly unsure if he should accept her explanation, Jack stared at her intently. "You're sure?"

Sam forced everything she had into giving him a sincere smile, "I'm really sure. I've been a little off all day." She pressed her hand to her stomach for effect. "It's no big deal."

Jack nodded, hesitantly. "If you're sure."

Sam nodded but realized they were still standing as Jack was waiting for her to slide in. Not wanting to make a big deal out of anything but still feeling an intrinsic need to put herself between him and whatever situation she put him in she smirked ashamedly, "Um. Do you mind if I sit on the outside? You know for a quick getaway if need be?" She gestured over her shoulder to the restrooms.

Jack nodded in quick understanding, "Ah! Of course." and slid into the booth.

Teal'c regarded Sam with a cautious eye "If you are not well ColonelCarter perhaps it would be best to do this another time?"

Sam smiled in appreciation, "No, Teal'c I'll be fine. Promise."

As they placed their drink and food order Sam started to relax. Although Howard and the other man remained in the pub they did nothing more than glance over at their table and order a few more beers; something a serious operative would likely avoid if they were anticipating a physical assault.

A natural lull had struck their conversation when Jack pulled something out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it.

"Jaaack...What you doing?" Daniel brought the attention of the table to Jack's hands.

Jack shrugged, "It was in Felger's office. It's cool, watch:" with a tap of his finger the three stones, each the size of a pen cap, danced and spun on the table top matching his movements.

Sam's eyes went wide, "Are those..."

Daniel groaned, "The stones from P3x785? Looks like it."

Jack stopped and the rocks stilled. "What? Felger said they were just toys and I could take them back to Washington."

"Of _course_ he did." Sam sighed.

Daniel picked one up, "Jack, we found these at a dig last month. They were found in a building which we believed once housed a family of ancients. Yes, we believe these were just toys but they are also ancient technology that we probably shouldn't be taking off base never mind playing with in a bar."

Jack pouted, "You mean I can't keep them? Because I've been practicing and these could be real fun at meetings." He glanced around to make sure no one was watching then held his hands about shoulder width apart and the stones bounced back and forth between them.

"_Jack!_" Sam pulled his hands down and the stones clattered to the table top.

He threw her a look but she just stared back until he relented. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken them out."

Sam took a deep breath and tried to remind herself to not be so on edge. They were just harmless toys which could be excused as a simple table trick with magnets or something. They would only react in the hands of someone with the Ancient gene and were relatively pointless outside of idle amusement. In fact she was certain Felger had given them to Jack because she had mentioned she was considering sending them to his Pentagon office herself. She let out a breath.

"I'm sorry too. You're right. I'm just really on edge tonight I guess." She looked down and picked at her salad.

Jack kept his eyes on her for a long quiet moment. "Maybe Teal'c is right. If you're feeling off we should get you home."

She glanced over at him, not wanting to be the cause of the evening's end but thinking she really did need to go home and relax. She just nodded as Jack motioned to the waiter for the check.

She was still keeping her eyes on her salad, wondering what the hell Howard was up to and trying to ignore the increasingly anxious looks her companions were sharing when the waiter returned empty handed to the table.

"Thank you for dining with us tonight. Your bill has been taken care of by those gentlemen over there." The waiter pointed to the two men Sam had been keeping her eye on all night.

The waiter left and the men of SG1 exchanged looks of confusion. Sam tensed as Howard and his companion got up to approach the table, apparently taking the waiter's actions as their introduction.

"Uhh, Hi." Howard started, his companion remaining a half pace behind him, unabashedly staring. Sam was again reminded why she wasn't afraid of Howard to begin with while simultaneously hit with the strange feeling of familiarity from his companion even though she was certain she had never seen him before.

Daniel glanced quickly from Howard to Sam, to Jack until he realized they were falling into old habits and Jack expected him to make introductions. "Um Hello. The waiter said you paid for our dinner?"

Howard nodded once and then shook his head, "Yes, um well no, I mean Michael did. But I was with Michael so, yeah..."

The companion, Michael, put his hand on Howard's shoulder and smirked in obvious amusement.

Sam's eyes grew wide but Daniel obviously did not notice as he continued, "Well Thank you...but I guess we are a little interested as to why? I mean I apologize if we've met before."

Howard shook his head, "No. I don't believe so. At least not most of you." He took a deep steadying breath and turned his attention to Jack. "I don't mean to intrude and if I'm wrong just let us know and we'll be on our way, but you're Jack O'Neill?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, surreptitiously glancing around the rest of the room. Seeming to sense nothing overtly nefarious he nodded slowly, "I am."

"From Chicago?" Howard continued.

Obviously surprised by the question Jack sat back in the bench and stared intently at the interlopers, trying to piece together the puzzle.

Again he nodded slowly, "Not for a long time."

A wisp of a smile fluttered on the other man's face and he glanced over his shoulder to give his wide eyed companion a look before turning his attention back to the table.

"Look, I know you're out with your friends here and I really don't want to occupy too much of your time and you probably don't want to get into ancient history or anything so let me just tell you who I am. My name is Howard Kelley and when I was 9 years old I lived for a year in a pretty wretched foster home. I knew a boy back then. He who was a few years older than me and named Jack. He kept me safe and sane and when I left that place I never saw nor spoke to him again. I'm just looking for the man that boy turned into so I can shake his hand and thank him."

Sam shifted in her seat to glance back at Jack who sat stonily still and quiet, staring back at the man who stood at the edge of their table. She held her breath as Jack's eyes dropped down to the table top and he bit down on the inside of his lower lip. Her eyes darted back to Howard who was exactly the opposite; relentlessly fidgeting with nervous energy.

Jack lifted his chin and took a long moment looking at each of his teammates, pausing on Sam the longest.

Finally, in a low voice, he said "Sam, please?" and indicated he was asking her to move so he could get out of the booth. She complied and immediately sat back down as soon as Jack had stood.

He was nearly a foot taller than Howard and he tilted his head, still thinking, his only tic the slight pressure he put on his lip.

"You're Howie Kelley?" He eventually asked cautiously.

Howard's movements stilled and his face split into a wide grin, "I am."

Jack's eyes again darted between his teammate's and Howard's companion, "And you've been looking for me?"

Howard nodded, "If you are who I think you are."

A ghost of a smile crossed Jack's face, "Well, I don't know. But I remember camping once with a boy named Howie Kelley at Arcade Park a little over 40 years ago."

Howard's face crumpled in thought, "No, I think you might have that confused; we would camp by the ball fields at Palmer Park. Arcade was just the little one on the other side of the tracks with the fountain."

For the first time in the exchange Jack's shoulders relaxed and a small but genuine smile landed on his face. "I can honestly say you are the very last person I expected to see this weekend."

At that Howard laughed, perhaps a little too hard, and glanced back at his friend with a watery smile. He turned his attention back to Jack, "I can't believe you're actually you! You know this whole thing would have been if you had a more unique name!"

Jack shook his head, at a loss for words. He glanced back at his team. Sam held up her hands, "I'm fine, I swear. Go, chat. We'll get dessert."

Jack smiled in gratitude and turned his attention back to Howard, "Uh...I guess...Can I buy you a beer?"

As the two newly reacquainted men turned to the bar, Howard's friend Michael dropped into the free seat at the booth. "I hope you don't mind. I just think it may be best to give them a few moments to talk on their own." He explained.

Daniel's head tilted, "No, no problem at all. You're probably right. In the meantime, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Murray Teal'c and Sam Carter."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Michael nodded his head.

Daniel leaned on the table, "Am I hearing an accent? Northern Ireland?"

Michael smiled for the first time Sam noticed all night. "Wow, good ears. I grew up in Donegal County. So yes, geographically Northern Ireland but not politically."

Daniel nodded in understanding but Sam just blinked. "Wow is right Daniel, I don't hear any accent."

Michael shrugged, "I've been mostly living in America for over 30 years now; almost twice as long as I was in Ireland. My accent has mostly faded away." He smirked and held up his half empty pint of Guinness, "Now give me some more of this or some of that whiskey I saw behind the bar and you'll be hearing me whistling Molly Malone in no time."

Sam and Daniel laughed as Teal'c just tilted his head, resigned to the fact that no matter how long he was on earth there would still be references he would not understand.

"So how do you know Howard?" Sam asked, her earlier misgivings fading away.

He shrugged, "A few years. Recently I've been helping him try to track down Jack. My wife works for the IRS and we were able to convince her to break the rules for a good cause."

Sam nodded, "So that's how you knew the address his truck was registered too."

Michael nodded in confirmation. "We know it was an invasion and if Howard doesn't apologize than I will, but we were gambling that Jack would be more appreciative than angry."

"It appears that your assumptions may have been correct." Teal'c observed, looking at the bar where Jack leaning forward, taking in whatever it was Howard was telling him.

Michael smiled, "Good. Howard has been really working on this for a long time but when you walked in he was so nervous we almost left. I don't know what he would have done had things not gone well."

Sam smiled, watching the two men at the bar before her eyes tracked back to Michael. She finally had to say something, it was driving her crazy but surprisingly Teal'c beat her to it, "Michael, you appear to be very familiar to me. Have we not met before?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes! I was just thinking the same thing Teal'c! Have you ever been to Colorado Springs before Michael?"

Michael squirmed a little in his seat but his response was honest and open, "No I haven't. And I'd like to think I would have remembered if I had met you before Mr. Teal'c."

Sam kept quiet but Daniel kept trying, "What about maybe a conference? What do you do Michael? Anything with archaeology or linguistics perhaps?"

Michael shook his head again, "Sorry. I'm an engineer in Virginia."

Sam was momentarily distracted, "What kind of engineer?"

He shrugged, "My degrees are mechanical and civil. I primarily do bridge work."

Sam nodded, "Oh, I can imagine that to be very interesting."

He nodded, "It can be."

A quiet fell upon the table and before anyone had the opportunity to ask any further questions Michael had reached across the table, "What are these?"

Sam's eyes grew wide, Jack's 'toys' lay on the table where he had dropped them. She reached out but Michael was too fast.

* * *

"So once I realized that taxes were the answer it became a lot simpler." Howard was explaining, "It took a while but we narrowed it down to a house here in Colorado Springs which you apparently no longer owned and a truck which still had your name on it. So we decided to take a trip and I went to check out the truck while Michael went to the house this morning."

Jack nodded. "And that's how you met Sam and why she was acting so off tonight."

"Yes." Howard confirmed, "I really should apologize, I think I made her nervous but I didn't think it was appropriate to explain everything."

Jack nodded, "She'll be fine. We are all a bit protective of one another but now that everything has worked out for the best I'm sure she won't be resenting anything." He took a slow drink from his beer. "I however, should have some fun giving her a hard time about not letting me know what was going on."

Howard's eyes got wide so Jack held up a placating hand, "Don't worry about it. I'm just teasing. She wouldn't expect anything else from me."

Howard nodded and Jack smiled as he took another drink, looking back to the booth and then back to Howard.

"So how did you convince Michael and his wife to join you on your little quest?"

Howard suddenly seemed to become nervous yet again. He glanced back to Michael and then squared his shoulders with Jack, "Do you remember how a few minutes ago you said I was the last person you expected to meet this weekend?"

Confused, Jack was about to ask what Howard was talking about when there was a sudden shout and the sound of breaking glass back at the booth.

Both men turned to see Michael staring at a broken pint glass and three small stones dancing in the pool of spilled stout beneath his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N _Thank you for the reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy!_

* * *

Howard immediately began to chuckle. "Perhaps Michael and I should settle up our tab before we get kicked out for breaking dishware."

Meanwhile Jack sat silently staring at the table, noting Sam and Daniel were staring back at him. Teal'c reached out and quickly picked up the stones, depositing them in his pocket while Michael shook himself out of his surprise and began reaching for a napkin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to move like that. What are they? Electromagnets?"

Sam couldn't help it, she immediately fell into a fit of giggles which only confused Michael more.

Understanding her amusement but not sharing in her uncontrolled mirth Daniel smirked and just nodded to Michael, "Kind of. They're just a kids' toy. Jack can sometimes be easily amused."

Daniel looked over to see Jack staring at the table, "See what happens when you leave your toys laying around?" He gestured to the mess Michael was cleaning up.

Jack gave a weak smile and a small nod as he rose and slowly approached the table.

Wordlessly he dropped a handful of extra napkins on the mess Michael was still trying to clean up, "I'm sorry, I hope the beer didn't short circuit them."

"I'm sure they're fine." Jack assured in a flat voice. Noticing Sam's fit of laughter wasn't stopping anytime soon Jack looked to Teal'c. "What's with her?"

"Michael suggested magnetism is what causes the toys to work." The large man stated simply.

Jack relaxed with a small grin and Michael glanced back at Sam, "I'm not quite sure why that is so amusing?"

"It's okay, she's quite mad you know." Jack joked.

Sam took a deep breath to get her giggles under control as she glared at her former team leader. Predictably Jack buckled, "Sam is an astrophysicist and when she prattles on about something I have been known to suggest magnets as an explanation."

Michael nodded, obviously not understanding the amusement but wanting to be polite.

Jack took a deep breath and stepped closer, "But I'm betting there is something else that made that little coincidence _oh so_ amusing for her."

Michael swallowed and glanced to either side of him as he realized how intently Jack was looking at him.

"As I mentioned, Sam, is the smart one of the group." Jack reflexively held up his hand to quiet Daniel's inevitable grumble at that observation. "So she's probably already figured out what I'm just now thinking is possible."

Michael put down the napkins that were still in his hands and wiped his palm on his jeans as he stood to look Jack eye to eye.

Jack took a slow breath, sizing up the man in front of him. "I'm sorry, i never properly introduced myself. Jack O'Neill."

Jack held out his hand. Michael licked his lips and took a deep breath. He looked down at the offered hand and then met Jack's eyes as he clasped his hand in a firm handshake, "Michael...O'Neill."

Jack nodded once then gestured for Michael to take a seat as he pulled up chairs for Howard and himself but instead of sitting Jack turned and went back to the bar.

A moment later he returned with a refreshed pint for Michael as well as one for himself...and a shot of whiskey which he quickly downed.

"Okay. I'm ready. I think you two," he gestured to Howard and Michael, "Need to start from the beginning."

Howard and Michael exchanged glances until finally Howard took a gulp of his own beer and started to talk.

"As I was telling you I tried my whole childhood to get in touch with you but my parents just wanted to pretend that year never happened. They didn't realize how scarring that experience was for me and although I eventually stopped trying I never stopped thinking about that house and you.

"I decided pretty early that social work was what I wanted to do; to try and help young kids like us. It was about 20 years ago that I realized I might be able to use old records I had access to in order to find you. I debated about it for a long time but 15 years ago I had my first child. I couldn't tell you why without having to see a psychoanalyst myself but the birth of my son was enough for me to decide I needed to track you down and see that you'd turned out alright.

"All I had to go on were past records and I hit my first dead end because DCFS records stopped after you reportedly ran away. Not that I necessarily blame you but that certainly made it more difficult. I decided to go in the other direction, find out what had happened to your parents."

If anyone at the table noticed Jack shift closer and seemingly hold his breath, no one commented. Howard did glance first at Michael, then at Jack before licking his lips nervously and continuing with the story of what he had found.

"I discovered you entered the system shortly after your father died. However, your mother was still alive."

Jack shifted again but made no noise.

"I had her name and found out she had been an Irish immigrant who had returned to Ireland and she had a grown son. I of course assumed that son was you; that you had somehow been reunited with your mother and that's why you weren't in the system. So I tracked the son down and found he had returned to the states a while back. That's how I met Michael."

At this point Michael straightened and continued the story.

"I had no idea what Howard was talking about when he showed up at my door. He pretty quickly figured out that I wasn't you but he was certain that my mother had given up another son.

"Honestly I thought he was crazy and dismissed him rather rudely. But 2 months later I was back in Letterkenny visiting Mum and I couldn't help myself. I asked her if there was any possible truth to it.

"Now Jack, what you need to know is that it wasn't Mum's fault really. She...well...she had problems. Not anything really that bad but enough that time to time growing up it wasn't infrequent that I would go stay with my Aunt and Uncle for a spell until she could feel stabilized again."

Daniel interrupted, "What kinds of problems?"

Jack shot him a glare and he quickly mouthed a silent apology and sat back but Michael smirked resignedly and obliged him, "Like I said nothing major. Most of the time she was just anxious and nervous. I would leave the times when it would turn more into paranoia. She would swear she heard or saw things, delusions. But she would take a week or two, become settled and then just be my regular, slightly high strung mother.

"She had met our father when he was on holiday in Ireland and they had fallen in love. She followed him back to the states where they got married and had you and everyone was happy for a while.

"Dad was a naval pilot and almost made it through the duration of Korea without being sent over but he was called up before the end of everything over there. One of the nights before he left they conceived me and then 2 months after that he was shot down in the sea of Japan."

Jack sat back, "My Dad was a pilot?" He repeated almost to himself.

Sam and Daniel were smiling at him and Michael nodded emphatically. "Yeah, apparently pretty good. I tried looking into it and only got a partial story but apparently his plane was hit when he defied orders while trying to help another plane."

Jack's eyebrows rose and he released a slow breath.

"Sounds familiar, O'Neill." Teal'c remarked with all the dry amusement that a jaffa could produce.

Jack gave a weak smile, "I guess." he took a large swallow from his beer, "What was his name?" he asked, eyes fixed to the bottom of his glass.

Michael matched his smile, "Lieutenant Thomas John O'Neill."

Jack nodded, not looking up "Thanks."

Michael smiled, "No problem. Mum's name was Marion."

Jack nodded again but still didn't say anything. Michael took that as sign to continue, "Anyway, living alone, in a strange country with no family I guess was enough stress that Mum kind of freaked out. I don't know the details but knowing her I can imagine what that would have been like. That was when they took you away from her and I'm telling you, if she was behaving the way I think she would then I don't blame whomever reported her or whomever made the decision to move you to foster care.

"About 6 months later she gave birth to me and she was so afraid of losing another child that she left the hospital and went straight to New York and took a ship back to Ireland. I didn't even know I was an American citizen until I was 10 and needed my birth certificate to register for sports.

"Life was stressful with Mum and her condition so when it was time to go to University I came to the states. I initially thought I'd go back but I met Joanne while I was in school and I settled in to my life and work and we had the girls and just never went back."

Jack tilted his head, "The girls? You have daughters?"

Michael smiled a small but obviously proud smile, "Yes. Or rather, you have nieces. Two of them; Kira and Kaitlin. They're both teenagers now, Kira is 14 and Kaitlin will be 17 in 2 months."

Jack took a deep breath and but said nothing.

"It's lot to take in, I get it." Michael squinted, trying to remember where he left off, "So anyways, about 7 years ago Howard showed up at my door.

"I had always felt as if something were missing but I had put it down to Mum not being able to be a normal mother. I'm not an overly spiritual person but when she told me Howard was telling the truth and that I had a brother something clicked. It just felt right. I called Howard as soon as I got home and have been spending the last half dozen years working with him and trying to find you."

The table was quiet for a long time until Jack finally broke the silence, "Well you found me. Now what?"

Howard and Michael shared startled looks, "Umm...", "Uhh..", "Well..."

Jack spread his hands on the table and leaned back in his chair, "It's okay. This is a lot, it's late and I'm still on East Coast time. You fellas spending the weekend in town? How about we take a break maybe get together for breakfast tomorrow morning? 8am? The diner on Hamilton?"

The men agreed and within short order all tabs were covered and the original members of SG1 were again alone.

"How you doing?" Daniel asked cautiously.

Jack rubbed at his chin, "Not sure yet."

"It's a lot to process right now." Sam offered.

Jack nodded and everyone was quiet until Sam broke the silence, "Did you ask about your Dad's name so you can look him up?"

Jack smiled sheepishly, "I was thinking I'd log into the Pentagon archives from the base tonight."

"So, not sleeping then?" Daniel teased.

Jack just rolled his eyes in reply.

"It is worthy to note that MichaelO'Neill was also able to use the ancient stones." Teal'c observed.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Jack replied dryly. Glancing around, he lowered his voice, "For that reason let's keep this between us for now."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

A final swig of his beer and Jack dropped his hands to the table, "All right campers, let's move out, my ass is getting tired sitting here."

Everyone shuffled out of the booth and the last thing that could be heard as they left the pub was "And Teal'c! Give me back my toys!"

* * *

As the door shut behind him three men at a table in the middle of the pub looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Did you hear that? O'Neill has a brother." The tall one whispered with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, we all heard, we was all sittin' right here just like you." shot back the short stalky one.

"I'm just saying, he made those little stones move. If he's got the same genes as O'Neill but hasn't been messed with by the Asgard..." The first one shot back.

The third and largest man finally spoke, "We both know that but you must shut up! We are still in public. Let us go back to the rooms to talk of this further and plan. There is not much time. We know where both O'Neills will be tomorrow morning and more importantly that they will not be with SG1".


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you learn anything about him last night?" Michael asked from the passenger seat.

Howard shook his head, "I didn't really have the opportunity to ask. While we were at the bar he asked me about how we tracked him to Colorado and what I've been up to. I had figured I'd wait to ask details until he knew about you so he wouldn't have to repeat himself."

Michael nodded.

"He did refer to the others as his teammates and that they were protective of one another. So I guess that they're all Air Force too. Probably why everyone thought it was interesting your Dad was a pilot." Howard commented while still driving.

Michael thought back to his conversations with the unique group last night, "I'm not so sure, Daniel asked me if I had ever been to any archaeology conferences and Jack mentioned Sam was an astro physicist."

Howard shrugged, "I don't know then. May be he meant softball team. I just got the sense they were close."

"Yeah, maybe." He looked down at the folder in his hands, "He also said he was still on East Coast time. How great would it be if we hit it off and it turns out he doesn't live far? I brought pictures of the family, I'd love for my girls to have an uncle."

"Yeah." Howard agreed softly.

"What was that?" Michael picked up on Howard's hesitant tone.

"Just..." Howard shifted in his seat. "Don't get your hopes up of some joyous family reunion. Yes, Jack is your brother. But he has lived a very different life that we know nothing about. I've seen what happens to kids who bounce from foster home to foster home. I've seen the kind of adults many of them turn into when they run away and live on the street. I'm not saying all people but I'm telling you I know the type of home Jack was in, I was there too. I don't know what would have become of me had I not gotten out of there. Jack was already a rough little kid by the time I knew him. It was good because he was able to act as my protector and I owe him a lot and want the best just like you do...but I just don't want you to be disappointed if he turns out to be the kind of guy you don't want hanging around your family."

Michael rolled his eyes but said nothing, just looked out the window, scanning the parking lot as they pulled into the diner.

Jack was already there in dark sunglasses and leaning against a large, green, pick up truck, fiddling with his watch.

Michael glanced at Howard then back at the man who was his brother and made sure the photo of his daughters was in his pocket before they got out of the truck.

"Morning." Jack nodded a greeting to the two men.

They returned the greeting and the trio stood in a small circle for an awkward moment until Jack indicated the door of the diner, "Shall we?"

They were about to go inside when Michael stopped them, "Did you hear that?"

Everyone fell silent, listening, until there it was again.

"Is that?" Howard asked.

"A baby crying..." Michael confirmed.

Jack shrugged and released his grip from the door handle and began to walk to the brush behind the building for the source of the noise.

"Oh crap..." he realized a moment too late and the world went black.

* * *

Howard blinked quickly, he had a pounding headache and felt slightly nauseous. His limbs felt heavy as he pushed himself up. "What..."

He looked around but Jack and Michael were nowhere to be found. He glanced back to the parking lot where his rental car still sat next to Jack's truck. He scrambled into the diner.

They were nowhere to be found.

The O'Neill brothers had vanished


	7. Chapter 7

Jack came to with a familiar start but he fought to keep his eyes shut. He was lying on a hard floor and...Interesting...whomever had shot them with a zat had used duct tape to hold his hands together. He didn't think Goa'ulds shopped at Lowes...

The whir of an engine had him tense and he squinted his eyes open, dismayed when his supposition was correct; he was in a cargo bay of a Tel'tek.

Correction, **_they_** were in a cargo bay. Michael lay across the room, hands and feet similarly bound with duct tape.

"Well that didn't take long for someone to figure out." Jack mumbled as he pushed himself into a seated position.

"Umrph." Jack watched with patience as Michael slowly came to consciousness, interestingly seeming to perform a similar situational analysis. After a few minutes he opened his eyes fully and blinked in confusion at the ornate golden walls around the room.

"Jack?"

"Michael." Jack returned calmly.

The younger O'Neill rolled until he matched Jack's seated position. His eyes scanned the room one more time before he met Jack's gaze deadly serious and said what Jack was _NOT_ expecting, "Everything is going to be okay. Just stay calm, alright?"

Jack squinted in confusion, "Okay..." He agreed and then watched with interest as Michael continued to survey the room from where he sat. He was obviously confused and maybe scared but doing a good job controlling his reactions.

"Here, help me stand up." He ordered his older brother. More curious than anything else, Jack shuffled over so Michael could use his shoulders for balance as he pulled himself to a standing position.

With amusement Jack watched as Michael, still wobbly on his duct taped legs raised his hands in front of him and then snapped them back across his hips. The first time he wobbled and almost fell but the second time he managed to free his wrists from the duct tape. He immediately bent over and released his feet and then started on the tape on Jack's wrists.

"Okay," Michael spoke authoritatively, "I'm going to need you to help me look for a way...what?" after the tape was nearly off he noticed for Jack was quietly laughing and shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

Jack shrugged and peeled the remaining tape off his wrists. "Just that last night I find out my father was in the Navy and now I find out my brother works for the agency."

Michael stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

Jack stood up and pantomimed Michael's tape breaking method, "Classic old school CIA escape technique."

Michael shook his head, "Like I said last night, I'm an engineer."

Jack nodded, "I believe you. The CIA has plenty of need for engineers." He paused, "What's your clearance level?"

Michael scoffed, "There really isn't time for this right now." He turned around to examine the door.

Jack made a show of leaning back against the bulkhead and crossing his arms across his chest. "Trust me, we've got time."

Michael stopped his search for a latch looked back at Jack who hadn't moved. "Do you know what's going on?"

Jack shook his head, "Just a hunch. This situation is annoyingly familiar."

Michael glanced around the room again before squaring off with his brother and crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?"

Jack shrugged, "It's classified." He supplied nonchalantly.

Michael's eyebrows arched, "Oh really?"

Jack shrugged.

Michael shook his head, "I'm sorry, where did you say you were assigned?"

"I didn't." Jack replied patting his pockets, checking to see if their abductors left him with anything.

Michael couldn't articulate what was so infuriating about it but the calmer Jack was, the angrier he got. He paced the room, running his fingers along every seam and all around what had to be the door. Every time he glanced over his shoulder he could see Jack leaning against the bulkhead looking disinterested. Finally when he could see no obvious method of exit he turned on his heel and squared up across from Jack. He sighed and crossed his arms, "Alright, no playing around. Tell me what you know."

"Told you, Classified." He smirked. "Now, if perhaps you happened to work for an agency that gave you clearance I might be able to read you in and perhaps share what I suspect." Jack crossed his arms and leaned back, eyebrows arched, waiting.

"You want me to say it?" Michael ground out.

Jack said and did nothing.

"Fine," Michael dropped his arms, "Yes, I work for the CIA. I have clearance. Now tell me what you know."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I already knew that. I want to know what level of clearance you have."

Not moving Michael let out a short huff, "What's it matter?"

"Oh I'm sure it matters a great deal to someone." Jack smirked.

Michael put his hands on his hips and leaned in, "Well I work for the CIA and you don't so let's just assume it's higher than yours, shall we?"

For a moment Jack didn't move. His eyes flicked over Michael, and he released a short breath from between his lips. Then in a fluid motion he stood straight up and leaned into Michael's personal space, his face suddenly serious.

"Michael," he started quietly, "I'm a 2 star general running a department you've never heard of out of an office on a floor in the Pentagon's basement that you didn't think existed. So how about we stick to the old adage about what happens when you assume, hrm?"

Michael blinked. His mouth opened but nothing came out. He licked his lips and finally, "What?"

Immediately the relaxed and smirking Jack O'Neill replaced the intimidating figure which had stood before him only moments ago. "Adage. You know...Old saying about assuming..." Jack was explaining, "Make an ass out of u and me? No? Never heard it before?"

Michael shook his head, trying to get a hold on what was happening, "No. I meant what did you just say? You're a Major General? In the Pentagon?"

Jack shrugged, "It's a living."

Michael rubbed his hands across his face, "I don't believe this..." He murmured.

"If you have a hard time with that I have a feeling the next few hours are going to blow your mind." Jack muttered, smiled that infuriating smile of his and walked closer to Michael. "First of all, I've been in a hundred rooms just like this and we aren't breaking out of this one. We just are going to have to ride it out and see what's going on." He put his hand on Michael's shoulder, "Look, I was just curious about your security level to see if you maybe had any knowledge at all about our program. Obviously now we'll end up reading you in but it would be nice to know how much paper work this is going to mean for me when we get home."

Michael stared blankly at the older O'Neill. After a moment, almost without thinking he offered, "CS5. CIA Secret Level 5."

Jack's shoulder's dropped, "Not even Top Secret, eh?"

Michael shook his head, "Uh no. I really am a bridge builder, I design various tools and routes to be used in specific infiltration and escape situations." He paused, "Wait a minute, how do I know you're telling the truth? Why should I trust you?"

Jack scratched at the side of his face, "If I were in your shoes I probably wouldn't. All I can offer you is this; I'm your brother. Trust me."

Michael let out a slow breath, "Well, I guess that is going to have to be good enough for now."

Jack smiled sincerely, "Good."

Michael looked around the room again, "So you say you've been in a room like this before. Where do you think we are?"

A hand on the wall and Jack could feel the vibration of the engine humming, "I honestly don't know where we currently are but I can tell you we're in motion and are going to end up very far from where we started."

"We're moving?!" Michael exclaimed.

Just as Jack was about to explain both men were thrown to the floor as the ship came to an abrupt stop. "Well not anymore!" Jack groused from the floor.

"What..." Jack cut Michael's question off, holding up a hand. They could hear movement on the far side of the door. With sudden urgency Jack looked back at Michael.

"Don't let them know you're my brother."

"What?" If Michael had been expecting anything it wasn't that.

"Look," Jack pushed himself over to where Michael was crouched and grasped him by both shoulders, "If you want to get through this let me do the talking and no matter what, even if it seems like they already know, do not let on or confirm in any way that you are blood relative of mine. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Michael shot back reflexively.

Jack's face must have shown his surprise because Michael sheepishly admitted "Army ROTC; Corps of Engineers for 4 years out of college. Lieutenant O'Neill, retired, reporting for duty."

Jack smiled and nodded approvingly, "That's good."

At that moment the door opened and in walked one of the largest men Michael had ever seen. He was even larger than Jack's friend Murray and had an odd shaped golden brand on his forehead.

Michael was startled out of his reflection on the man's appearance by Jack energetically standing up and shouting, "It's about time! You know we were JUST about to have breakfast before you invited us to join you and there's nothing here, not even a bagel tray. I'd like to complain to whomever is charge of your hospitality. I am STARVING."

"QUIET!" The large man roared.

Jack held up his hands, "Okay, Okay, I'll be quiet, but it's your own fault if my stomach isn't!"

"Insolence!" The man sucker punched Jack with the large staff he held and Jack buckled.

"Okay, Okay, I think that will keep it quiet for a while."

The man stood over Jack and held the end of the staff to his face. Jack mimed zipping and locking his mouth shut and surprisingly the large man backed away.

"Your hijinks are well known O'Neill; though not appreciated."

Michael watch in amazement as his apparently masochistic brother yet again opened his mouth, "Oh come on that's not true! People love my hijinks. Just ask the system lords, I slayed them."

Just as Michael was certain the large man was indeed going to kill Jack a smaller man entered the room and ordered the large man to leave. Jack called after his retreating back, "Oh come on, not even a little laugh? That was funny! I slayed them! Get it? Because I DID!"

The smaller man sighed with apparent impatience and lightly touched Jack's shoulder with a pointed stick. Michael jumped back as light shot from Jack's eyes and mouth and his back arched in pain. After a few seconds he removed the stick and Jack returned to normal, although panting heavily.

The slender man tut-tutted under his breath then turned his attention to Michael, "It is good to see you do not share the same attitude problems as your brother."

"What?" Jack managed to shout from his position on the floor but the man ignored him.

Michael forced his eyes from the stick in the man's hand and shook his head, "I'm sorry buddy but I just met this guy, we aren't brothers."

The man sighed, "Shame. I had hope that you might be reasonable." He turned back around, stepping over Jack as he did. "Not that it matters. We'll be getting what we need either way."

Jack groaned as he pushed himself up, "Look. We're reasonable people. Let's talk, maybe work out some kind of deal that doesn't involve any more pain sticking? That way everyone's happy."

The man smiled creepily, revealing a mouth of dirty black teeth, sending a shiver down Michael's spine. "We've offered to work with you in the past but your minions have done nothing but hunt us down and try to thwart us. I don't think any deals will be in order General."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Great...Lucian Alliance I assume?"

The skinny man sighed, "Give the man a prize! I am Ventirii, a most respected Second in the Alliance." He leaned in close to sneer in Jack's face, "You and I are going to be good friends."

Jack looked up at him earnestly, "Ventricle was it? As a friend, I really have to tell you, your breath stinks!"

Ventirii' slim face fell into a frown and he stuck his stick in to Jack's side for another few seconds before he departed and the heavy door swooshed shut behind him.

In a flash Michael knelt next to Jack who seemed to be working on focusing on his breathing. "I don't think you should instigate these people Jack..."

Jack waved him off halfheartedly, "It's what I do."

Michael shook his head, "Well it seems like a stupid thing to do. Are you okay? That looked painful."

"Nah..." Jack tried to smirk, "I'm just overly dramatic." He winced and finally pushed himself up so he was standing. It didn't look like it would last long so Michael guided him to lean against the bulkhead again.

"So who are those guys?" Michael glanced to the door. "What do they want?"

Jack shrugged, "Mercenaries, smugglers, common con artists just out to make a buck who think they're big time because they got their hands on some fancy toys."

"Like this vehicle." Michael observed.

"Among other things." Jack confirmed.

"So what do you think they want with us?" Michael leaned against the wall too and looked back at the door.

Jack took a deep sigh, "I'm assuming it's about technology." He glanced at Michael, "Genetically activated technology. They can't activate it without particular bio data."

"Like the guns with the palm sensors on them?" Michael asked.

"Something like that." Jack hedged. He rolled his shoulders and straightened as he continued to explain, "I can use it so they probably think you can too. Two for one."

"Which is why you don't want me to confirm we're related."

Jack nodded slowly. "Exactly." He ran his hand across the back of his neck, "I'm sorry. This is going to get a lot crazier before it gets better." He set his jaw and looked to the door "I wonder how they knew..." His eyes flicked back to Michael "…or what else they know."

"My kids..." Michael's face paled.

Jack nodded, "Yes. But it is going to be okay. Between the CIA and the Air Force we will make sure your family is protected. I promise, no harm is going to come to your kids."

Jack's words were so fierce and his eyes so earnest that Michael felt no hesitation in believing him wholeheartedly.

He nodded and tried not to worry about that now. His first goal was going to figure out how to get home.


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after Ventirii's introduction 6 more large men had appeared and put black hoods over Jack's and Michael's heads. Michael had to recall every ounce of his training from when he first entered The Agency in order to keep himself from panicking as they walked for what felt like hours. The only thing that made the trek any easier was Jack's constant snarking at their captors.

Michael wondered how much of it was an act or if Jack had been telling the truth and really had been in similar positions so many times before that he was simply bored. Whatever the reason it helped make the forced march slightly less intimidating. Although Michael did worry each time a sarcastic comment was followed by the sound of a smack or punch and the stumble of feet.

After hours had passed and their clothes were damp with sweat the march finally ended. After stumbling down seemingly endless flights of stairs their captors deposited them into a dark jail like room. As the door locked both men removed their hoods and cast a critical eye over the other. Satisfied they were both relatively okay they each had turned to investigating their new cage.

It was as he was analyzing the locking mechanism on the door that Michael's stomach growled. "I know you were joking earlier, but it's no lie; I wish we had time for breakfast before all this. I'm famished." He mindlessly complained.

Jack let out a huff of amusement, "Kidnapped, brought to who knows where, locked in a dirty basement and you're thinking of the breakfast we missed. You and Teal'c will get along well."

Michael looked over his shoulder, "Teal'c?"

Jack stopped his investigation of the wall joint to turn around, "Yeah, big guy at the bar? Polite talker?"

"Oh, right, Daniel had introduced him as Murray Tealk. I guess I forgot his last name."

Jack smiled, "Actually Teal'c is his first name. Murray is just for new people who may have a hard time with the pronunciation."

"I got the sense he wasn't local." Michael observed dryly.

"Oh yeah..." Jack agreed. Forgoing his search for a way out, he looked around at the floor before lowering himself to a seated position with a groan.

"You okay?" Michael turned his full attention to him.

With a smirk Jack waved off his concern, "I'm fine. Just flying a desk for a couple of years is enough for the knees to protest after a little walk."

With a final glance to the door Michael crossed the room and sat across from Jack. "Little walk? We had to have gone a good 15 miles."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "12. But hoods aren't typically my preferred accessory on mountain terrain."

Michael nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'm not sure how long we were in that other vehicle but do you think we're still in Colorado? It's a little warmer, think we could be as far as Northern Arizona?"

Jack looked around the room with an enigmatic smirk, "Ohh I definitely think we're not in Colorado anymore..."

"Damn." Micheal breathed and leaned back against the wall.

The sound of footsteps had both men scrambling to their feet.

Ventirii appeared at their doorway, flanked by the large man they had first met and 5 more large men each bearing similar tattoos or brands. To the side stood a dark, slender woman who held a clasped leather bag.

"The General first, then the brother." Ventirii pointed.

"Oh yay, I do love being fir..." Was all Jack was able to manage before 4 of the men had entered the room and tackled him to the ground. Instinctively Michael moved to help but he was held back by the two others although it was unlikely he would have been able to anything at all.

Jack was still valiantly struggling against his assailants but his resistance slowed as they finally pinned him on his back. One brute held Jack's arm down with a foot on his elbow and wrapped his massive hand tightly around Jack's throat until his face flushed and he obviously struggled for breath.

The man with his hand at Jack's neck gave a final shake to be sure Jack could not escape then nodded to the slender woman. With graceful movements that were in stark contrast to the violence before her she entered the room and knelt at Jack's side. With slow, deliberate motions she placed her bag upon the floor beside her and opened the clasps. She removed a familiar looking needle and flexible tube.

Jack's eyes widened as they followed her movements.

She scanned Jack up and down before turning her attention to the brute holding Jack's neck, "I need access to a large vein. Your hand or your foot, move one."

With a sneer the man removed his hand from Jack's neck. Jack barely had the opportunity to gasp for air before the man's bearpaw sized hand was at his temple and forcing Jack's head to the side and to the ground, leaving his neck exposed. "Neck is faster. I do not wish to be here all day." The man barked.

Michael could see Jack flex and attempt to squirm, but he was held too tight. His breath quickened as the woman's fingers landed on his exposed skin. "I suggest you stop struggling, General." She advised lightly, "Ranorku is correct that the veins on the neck will be faster for all of us but it is much more risky; if you move I could stab your artery and then it would be very hard to keep you from bleeding to death."

Jack gave one last violent attempt but the one referred to as Ranorku pushed harder on his head and Jack was still.

With final stroke of her fingers the woman found the spot she was looking for and deftly inserted the needle under his skin. Jack twitched involuntarily and his hands clenched as the dark crimson blood quickly flowed through the tube attached to the needle and began to fill the attached container.

Michael could see it was a relatively small container but definitely larger than the pint bags he was used to seeing when donating blood. He struggled against the ones who held him, "Stop it! That's too much!"

The women checked the progress of the glass before turning her attention to Michael, "Do not fret Brother of O'Neill. I have no intention of killing him. I do not know how much I will need. Until the project is complete it makes more sense to be patient and take a few measurements at a time from a rejuvenating source than to kill him and only have a limited supply. Granted this first time around I may extract slightly more than is required if only to keep him docile for now. Your brother has quite the reputation as a trouble maker you know."

Even as she spoke he could see Jack's muscles relaxing as he continued to bleed in to the jar. Feeling helpless Michael did the only thing he could do; to keep his word, "He's not my brother." He muttered weakly.

The woman clucked under her breath and looked back at Jack as she spoke, "Your lies matter not. We will draw from you as well and I will be able to judge for myself if your blood holds what we need."

Michael looked on in horror as she finally, clinically removed the needle from Jack's neck and placed a padded cloth at the site of the small wound. She ordered the man holding Jack's legs to put some pressure on the bandage and told the other men they could let go of their grips on the prone man. Jack's eyes fluttered and he let out a small groan but did not move further.

With a sneer and a kick for good measure Ranorku shoved Jack's limp form aside before turning his grotesque smile to Michael, "Next!"

* * *

Michael blinked wearily as the woman carefully packed everything away in her bag. His eyes tracked her as she checked to make sure first Jack and then himself were no longer bleeding from the needle punctures.

Sensing his recoil as her hand touched his neck the woman gave a gentle smile to Michael. "Do not look at me with such distaste. I did as I promised only took what I need for now. We shall get you food and you shall be feeling well soon enough."

He tore his eyes from her and glanced back at Jack who appeared to be unconscious. The wicked nurse followed his gaze, "Do not worry for him. He lives and we will keep him that way. Know that it is his own fault that we must take extra precautions to protect ourselves. And let it be a lesson to you as to how to preserve your own health."

With that she stood and glided out of the room. "Be sure to bring them meals shortly." She snapped to her savage entourage before disappearing down the hall.

Michael slowly rolled to his front and pushed himself up. True to her word she did not take as much from him as she had Jack but it was still closer to two than one pint and on an empty stomach Michael was uncertain if he would be able to stand without passing out.

He crawled over to where Jack was laying and was surprised to see his eyes open.

"You're awake!"

Jack blinked slowly and gave a small grin, "Yeah...I'm here."

Michael let out a long, slow breath. "I thought for sure you were going to be out for a long while."

Jack adjusted his shoulders but made no move to sit, "As long as Ragu and his friends thought the same."

"Allowing them to underestimate you...?" Michael questioned as he settled himself to lean back against the wall near Jack's head.

"Well, I'm not going to be running a marathon any time soon..." Jack began to push himself up but before he could his eyes fluttered and his face paled and he lay back down with a groan, "Or sitting up apparently..."

Michael grimaced and tentatively placed a hand on his newly discovered brother's shoulder, "Just rest for a bit. She said they will be bringing us food. That will help even out your blood sugar."

Jack nodded, "Yeah." and his eyes blinked closed and his breathing evened out.

Michael sat, watching Jack's chest rise and fall until he too fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look, Howard, we just need you to calm down and start from the beginning." Daniel was trying to get the older man to focus while the rest of SG1 wandered the diner parking lot for clues.

Howard took a few deep breaths and tried to center himself. "We were going in for breakfast," He began, "Michael heard a crying baby coming from the woods behind the lot." He indicated where Teal'c was kneeling. "So we went to see what was going on. Next thing you know I feel like I'm getting electrocuted or something and then it all went black. I think maybe I saw Jack on the ground too. I don't really know. I also don't know how long I was out for but when I got up neither Jack nor Michael were anywhere. I thought maybe they went for help but they were just gone. So I called the cops."

Daniel nodded, "Right, that's why we're here. It's going to be okay."

"You're a cop?" Howard asked quizzically.

Daniel shook his head, "No, the sheriff in town is a friend of Jack's and called us when he realized he was involved."

Howard whipped his head around trying to see the rest of the team, "Why?"

Daniel thought back to what the team had discussed in the car on the way over, "We're a specialized search and rescue team."

"Really?"

Daniel followed Howard's gaze where it was focused on Vala who was leaning against the fender of Jack's truck and obviously ogling a group of buff academy cadets entering the diner.

"Uhhh, yeah…" Daniel couched, "She's our…negotiator."

At that Howard's head whipped back to Daniel, "Negotiator? You think they've been kidnapped?"

Daniel nodded, "It's a good possibility. Jack is a very important General."

Howard's eyes went wide. Daniel just bounced his eyebrows in response but said nothing as his attention was caught by Teal'c emerging from the woods and conversing with Cameron and Sam.

"Uh, excuse me just one minute." He turned away from Howard and jogged to join the other three.

"Well that's just great." Cameron was bemoaning.

"What? What is it?" Daniel looked around.

"I have found footprints leading into the woods," Teal'c explained, "The depth of which indicate whomever made them carried a significant burden."

"Jack and Michael?" Daniel supposed.

Cameron nodded, "The footsteps lead to a clearing where the brush has been blown back. Teal'c thinks it could have been a landing space for a small ship."

Daniel's eyes wen wide and he looked back to Teal'c and Sam.

Sam nodded, blue eyes wide, "If it was a Tel'tek, they could be anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

Neither O'Neill could tell how much time had passed when they were awoken by a loud clattering noise.

With one hand Ranorku lifted the thick iron bars of the cell door until there was enough clearance to slide two covered trays through. With a grunt he released the bars and the door clanged back in place.

Jack remained still until the large man had disappeared down the hall. With a grunt he pushed himself up and shifted until he was able to reach the trays with his feet. He pulled one closer to himself and a swift kick sent the second over to Michael who had not moved but remained staring at the door.

"Mike - Eat." Jack ordered.

Michael blinked at the rarely used nickname and then looked to Jack and then the tray as if he was just now realizing its presence. Ignoring it he looked back to his brother, "Jack - we can get out of here."

"Oh?" Jack's eyebrows rose.

Michael gestured at the door, "Did you see that? The way he lifted the door? The hinges are weak. We could lift it just slightly higher and with the right angle take it completely off."

Jack turned his attention to the door, tilting his head as he analyzed what Michael was proposing.

"Huh." With a satisfied nod he turned back to investigating the mush and meat stew on his tray.

"What do you mean 'Huh'?!" Michael shouted impatiently, "I'm telling you we have a way out!"

Jack nodded "And I get that..." He grimaced as he scooped up a finger of the orange porridge looking food, "But what do you expect us to do right now? Are you feeling up to lifting a heavy iron door and then sprinting for however many miles we'd need to go in order to get out of here? Or for that matter even where here is and what we'd have to do to get home?"

He sighed and gave the younger man an understanding look, "Eat and rest. Let's gather what strength we can and try to see if there is anything we can learn in the meantime. I promise we will bust out of here before that women comes to stab us again." With a final grimace he took a bite of the strange looking porridge. "Huh, not half bad."

Michael had to admit that Jack had a valid point. He sighed and turned his attention to his own meal.

As he munched on what was an uncomfortably crunchy kind of meat he observed aloud, "This is the oddest food I have ever eaten."

Jack slurped his soup, "I wish I could say the same."

Michael watched the other man with interest, "So, you were a field operative I take it?"

Jack nodded without looking up, "For a long time."

"Howard had said he thought you had joined the Air Force but thought you never recommitted after Vietnam."

Using a bone from the stew as a spoon Jack kept his focus on the food in front of him as he explained, "I took some time off to help a friend and get an education. Came back as an officer after a few years and never left. They assigned me to a desk just over 2 years ago. Been in DC just under a year."

Michael squinted, "Didn't you say you were a Major General? Were you in the field as a general?"

"Nope." Jack shook his head, "Benched me when I got my first star." Jack replied.

"Wait," Michael's eyebrows raising, "You got your first and then second star within two years?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly, "You know how it is, once you're part of the club they toss out the extra stars like party favors; keep the mess stocked, limit the paper cuts and next thing you know you've got to change your business cards all over again."

Michael scratched the side of his head. He knew enough that Jack's cavalier attitude was meant as a distraction but he could not fathom what someone admittedly 'flying a desk' could do to earn such speedy promotion and why he would be so humble about it. "Well you must have done some good work because these people really don't seem to like you." He gestured to the door with his bowl.

Jack smirked, "Yes, well, I have been known to foil some plans in my time."

"So you've had operations against them before?"

Finishing his food Jack leaned back against the wall, "Them, people associated with them. Like I said; this isn't all that new."

"I don't get it," Michael shook his head, "These people are literally crazy. Why don't the police or FBI take care of this? Why have they been the Air Force's problem?"

Jack looked at Michael intently, breathing slowly. Unconsciously Michael straightened, feeling as if he were being judged.

With a final deep breath Jack seemed to come to a decision, "I'm going to tell you something now that sounds a little crazy but I want you to just try to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Michael nodded and turned so he was fully facing Jack, trying to signal he was listening intently.

Jack cleared his throat, "In 1928 archaeologists found a large artifact in Giza. A few decades of research showed it was a transportation device. After many decades and failures a team of scientists, Carter among them, figured out how to make it work and a young archaeologist, Daniel, figured out how to control it. By this time the device was property of the Air Force so they called upon a Colonel with not much sense to take a team and actually use it."

"You...?" Michael suggested.

Jack nodded and continued, "We, and this is where you need to trust me, ended up on a different planet."

"Wait, what?"

Jack grimaced, "The device, is one of thousands that a civilization of aliens distributed on different plants millennia ago." He paused to read the skepticism on Michael's face. He continued, "Once we went through we ended up dealing with a group of real scum sucking snake head aliens who just want to destroy or enslave everyone and everything in the galaxy. The Air Force created my old command, the "SGC", and teams of USAF and Marine personnel continued exploring in hopes of finding methods to protect the planet." He paused, "Daniel would likely prefer that I add that we also devoted time and excursions purely for the sake of discovery. We found some really cool things and made some allies and just last year, after just about a decade of all this we pretty much wiped out the major threats. Of course that kind of defeat creates a void so some of the more petty nuisances have begun causing more trouble and thus here we are."

"Okay..." Michael sat back, gently biting the inside of his cheek. "So we've been captured by aliens who want to use our blood for some experiment with technology and they know you because you've been fighting an intergalactic, secret war for the better part of a decade?"

"More or less." Jack replied, absently rubbing at the bandage on his neck.

Michael slouched back, staring at Jack, as if he were willing the other man to say something that made more sense.

Jack shrugged, "Look, believe me or not. All I need you to understand right now is that when we break out of here it's not like we just need to run until we hit a town or find a pay phone."

"Wait. Are you telling me that you think we are on another planet right now?"

Jack nodded, "That vehicle we were in? With the weird door and gold walls? That's called a Tel'Tek. It's a small scout ship. Unmodified they go twice the speed of light but they all have such widgets and upgrades to them that who knows how fast that one was traveling."

Michael shook his head, "Now I'm going to stop you and whatever game you're playing. You can't go faster than the speed of light. It's physically impossible."

"According to Einstein." Jack replied.

"YES! According to Einstein!" Exclaimed Michael, "And quantum physics! That's not something you can just dismiss."

Jack shrugged, "Look, I'm not saying I understand it but if you talk to Carter when we get back she'll tell you all about it. All I can say is that I have stood on the bridge of a ship as it traveled at hyperspeed, many many times."

"That is cute, _'When you get back_'..." Came an unexpected derisive voice.

The O'Neills turned to see Ventirii sneering at them from the door, "Keeping the hope alive for your dear, frightened brother I assume?"

Jack and Michael both opened their mouths but Ventirii raised a hand to shush them. "No need for your insolent lies, Mirdrina has completed her analysis and we know conclusively that you are brethren."

Michael sighed and glanced to Jack whose attention was still on Ventirii' hand, or rather what was on it.

"Oh ViniViniVici..." He caught the attention of their tormentor, "Not that I don't just loooove the bracelet but isn't a ribbon device annoying to carry around if you can't enjoy its benefits?"

"You mean like this?" Ventirii extended his hand and in a flash a pulse of energy had blasted Jack's food tray off the ground and into the wall.

Michael froze in shock as Jack stared at Ventirii with narrowed eyes.

Ventirii laughed, "I know what you are thinking, but have no fear General, I am no Goa'uld."

"How..." Jack managed to get out, before Ventirii answered for him, "Do I harness the power of the gods? You may have noticed our associates..."

Jack glanced at Ranorku and the other Jaffa, "Yeah...I picked up on that."

"When you and your friends defeated Anubis and the Jaffa settled on Da'kara my friends here realized a free jaffa society would mean they would no longer enjoy the benefits of their stature and rank as they had under the Goa'uld. The sought our help ensuring their access to riches and power."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Hey Rockhead, how's that working out for you? Feeling powerful being ordered around by this schmuck?"

With 2 large paces Ranorku entered the room and wrapped his hand around Jack's neck. Jack made a few feeble attempts to free himself before managing to squeak out, "Uncle..."

"I am not your uncle..." The beast of a man sneered, "But I have more power than you which pleases me greatly."

"Ranorku, do let him go. Mirdrina would not like it if we kill her specimens." Ventirii dryly requested.

With a final sneer Ranorku flung Jack back to the ground where he shook his head but made no effort to move other than to return his glare to Ventirii who stood over him, grinning, "I am impressed with your resiliency to learn. I had heard that Jack O'Neill was a great warrior to be feared but all I've seen so far is a fool with no sense of self preservation."

"They say tomata, you say tomato..." Jack muttered.

Ventirii pouted, "Your words are nonsense. Shame, perhaps Ranorku has damaged you more than I thought." He squatted so he could see Jack more closely, "Hrm, maybe so. It should be no worry. Thanks to the symbiotes Ranorku and his people carry we were able to simulate the blood condition required to activate Goa'uld devices. Much like your Colonel Carter. If Mirdrina needs you in better health for her experiments I shall just use the healing device."

Jack remained still, blinking slowly, "I take it you intend to do the same with our blood?"

Ventirii smiled, "Good, your brain is not completely damaged! And yes, to be able to use the technology of the Gods and unlock the power of the Ancient ones would be quite beneficial; wouldn't you agree?"

Jack did not respond, just continued to track Ventirii with his eyes as the other man stood and exited the cell. "I just came by to tell you we have confirmed your relation and to check your condition. It is well you are awake as the Asgard tampering in your genes will require us to take more samples soon."

The door had hardly clanged shut behind him before Jack had rolled over and pushed himself up, crouching in front of Michael, "How are you feeling?"

Michael blinked in disbelief, still trying to process and follow all he just heard. Finally he met Jack's eyes, "Me? What about you?"

"There's something to be said for adrenaline. But I need to know about you, how are you feeling?"

Again something in Jack's demeanor awoke the old and unpracticed military habits hammered in to Michael years ago. He nodded curtly, "Still slightly light headed but otherwise fine."

Jack nodded and glanced back at the door before turning his attention back to Michael, "Good because we have got to go; Now!"


	11. Chapter 11

"So now what?" General Landry looked across the briefing room table to the assembled members of SG1.

Having found no further evidence in the woods by the diner they had convinced Howard to return to Chicago with a promise to keep him updated before returning to Cheyenne Mountain with the bad news.

"We don't know, Sir." Cameron gave a one sided shrug.

"Well I'm sorry about that Colonel because when talking about the head of Homeworld Security, 'We don't know' just isn't good enough." Landry rebuked, "And seeing as we're talking about Jack O'Neill I'm surprised I have to say that at all."

Sam shook her head, "We know sir. We just are saying we haven't come up with anything yet. But we will. Of course we will." She glanced around the table.

Daniel rubbed his eyes under his glasses and then placed his hands firmly on the table in front of him, "Okay, what do we know?" He asked.

"General and Michael O'Neill were taken away aboard a small ship." Teal'c intoned.

"Right." Daniel pointed, "Jack _and_ Michael, but _not_ Howard."

"Why?" Cameron leaned forward.

"They know they're brothers…" Sam murmured, eyes unfocused as she thought out loud. "But how?"

Daniel gave a slight rock to his head, "Well any number of ways but I'm thinking that's not the important thing. What if whomever took them want them for what they have in common?"

"The ancient activation gene." Teal'c suggested.

"Right!" Daniel rubbed his hands, "It could be someone trying to take control of the weapon in Antartica, or a repository of knowledge, or…"

"Hopper!" Vala suddenly interrupted.

"Wha, what?" Daniel turned to her, confused.

"That ship thing." She gestured, "Goes through the gate? Time machine?"

"You mean the Jumper…" Cam clarified.

"Yes, that, whatever." Vala waved him off, "The Lucian Alliance has one."

A chorus of four "What?!" and an "Explain." came from the rest of the people around the table.

Vala rolled her eyes, "There is a warehouse, more of a dumping ground really, of things found but of little value or use. One of your '_Jumper'_ ships is there. It is obviously a ship with great power and about the time I first met Daniel," She smiled sweetly at him to which he just shook his head, "There was a great push to get it to work but no one could."

Sam nodded slowly, "And ever since he first used the chair it's been common knowledge among the Goa'uld that General O'Neill can use Ancient Technology."

"And if the Goa'uld know it can be certain that members of the Lucian Alliance are also aware." Teal'c added.

"So we're thinking that members of the Lucian Alliance figured out that you need the Ancient gene to operate the jumper and then tracked down Jack and kidnapped him in order to do what?" Daniel spoke quickly.

Sam shrugged, "Any number of things. They may not even know it's a time machine but it makes sense that they would want the ability to operate it."

"But why now?" Cam asked, "It's been over 2 years since the General used the chair in Antarctica and if the Jumper was there when Vala was trading then it's been there for well over a year. Why take him now?"

Sam bit her lip, thinking, "It is also well known that General O'Neill is not exactly one to capitulate to his enemies. Whoever took him may have seen Michael as an opportunity; either he can use the technology in the General's place or maybe they think by threatening his brother it will make the General more likely to cooperate. It's possible that they learned about Michael just as recently as we did."

"Indeed," Agreed Teal'c, "O'Neill is far more likely to be concerned with the well-being of another than for himself."

Landry leaned back in his chair, yet again impressed with how this odd group managed to work together as a cohesive unit. "So, it seems we have a pretty good theory as to _who_ has them." Everyone nodded. He paused, "Which brings me back to my original question, 'So now what?'"

* * *

In the end it wasn't very hard for the men to escape their cell. The arrogance of their captors left no posted guards and just as Michael had observed the door had weak hinges. With a few grunts and a little sweat they managed to lift it up and off. It made an incredible noise as it clattered to the ground.

Jack glanced at Michael, "Run!"

Breathing heavy the men took off running up the stairs and down the halls. Michael followed as Jack took seemingly random turns, and almost ran into his back when a turn they made ended up being a storage closet. Jack was holding a finger to his lips, indicating they needed to be silent. Michael just nodded, thinking that he was too out of breath to speak even if he wanted to.

Jack looked similarly exhausted, sweat slicking his hair. Michael shook his head, they had only been running for a few hundred yards, how were they were going to be able to make it?

A few guards ran past the closet. Jack poked his head out, glancing in both directions. He popped back in, his breathing already under better control than Michael's ongoing shallow gulps. Jack grimaced, "I'm sorry but we have to keep going."

Michael nodded, "I know. I'll be fine."

Jack glanced around the room muttering under his breath, "I would like our chances more if we had a weapon."

"Do I want to know where you think our chances stand as of now?" Michael asked with a smirk which Jack returned, amused.

"Probably not." He picked up what looked like a utility battery. Tossing it lightly to judge its heft he pursed his lips and held it tightly in his hand. With one last glance around the room and a shrug he looked back to Michael, "Okay. Let's go."

They continued their frantic dart as before, making turns when they heard footsteps or whatever other reason Jack saw fit. Michael had been right on Jack's tail but found himself falling behind as they began darting up a back staircase.

As Michael turned the corner on a landing that Jack had already cleared he suddenly found himself face to face with an open door and a large man standing in the way.

Knowing he would be unable to hurl himself past the newcomer, Michael froze.

Luckily, the man was obviously not expecting someone to be on the other side of the door and it took a moment for him to register that he was facing one of the escapees.

The man's hesitation was his undoing as he never saw Jack bound down behind him and swing the battery, cracking his skull and immediately rendering him unconscious.

Michael just blinked, having difficulty processing the sudden removal of the threat.

Through heavy breaths Jack looked him over, "Okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Sweat actively dripping from his brow Jack bent over and pulled an item from the man's belt. "Perfect." He smiled and tossed the battery looking item away before looking back at Michael, "Time to go."

Like that they were off again. Michael sent a silent prayer of thanks when only 3 more flights up they finally exited out a door and on to the wide, flat roof of the building. Jack slammed the door shut behind them and wedged a pipe against it so it could not be opened from the inside.

Meanwhile Michael took the opportunity to look around. Despite having climbed 10 flights it appeared they were only 2 stories above ground and mostly surrounded by tress with a dirt path leading away from the building, diverging in opposite directions after about 20 yards. Each path quickly disappeared into the trees, one went downhill and the other continued uphill. The facility itself seemed to be built on a wide hill that seemed to be apart of a small mountain with the mountain itself serving as the rear wall of the building.

Suddenly, there was a cacophony of voices below and Michael didn't need Jack's hand on his shoulder to drop to the ground.

"I want them found NOW!" They could hear Ventirii screaming. "This is an embarrassment! I should have known better than to trust the pawns of a goa'uld who was so thoroughly defeated. Fix this before O'Neill escapes or we will all find ourselves answering to your shol'va!"

Ventirii received a distinctive growl in response. Ranorku could then be heard shouting orders, "You! Go to the ship. If you do not see them along the way set a perimeter and wait for them until I recall you. You! Go to the gate and do the same. There are only two ways out and we will not let them fool us. The rest, stay here with me and continue to search the building. Mirdrina does not believe the humans would have had the strength to get far, they are likely still inside. Go!"

Jack rolled to his back and gave out a short sigh of relief. He took several deep breaths, reigning in his heartbeat before flipping back over and cautiously poking his head over the ledge.

Two groups of 15 armed men and Jaffa were moving down the paths, their backs to the facility.

His eyes swept their current surroundings and he pursed his lips. After a moment's thought he pushed himself up, "Any rock climbing experience Mike?"

Michael followed Jack's gaze and realized his intention was to use the rock face to climb the 40 feet down from the building and drop into the forest away from when their hunters had gone. He rolled his shoulders, judging what remained of his strength and gave a short nod, "I could make that well enough."

Jack's eyes were focused on the trees, judging what he could see of the topography. "Okay, then that's the plan. We get down and head that direction as far as we can go."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement! I never really trust myself much with original characters (one of the reasons I write FF is so I can borrow nicely prepackaged characters) but I am so glad people seem to like Michael and the story! _

* * *

It turned out that when Jack said "As far as we can go" he meant it literally.

Getting down the rock face had been none too easy an affair. Had it been any other situation Michael would have insisted they rest but no sooner were their feet on solid ground then they were double timing it through an unfamiliar forest and across mountainous terrain.

They had been going for hours. Their pace had slowed notably but they had not rested and Michael had to focus on breathing to fight the increasing light-headedness.

Not for the first time he watched his brother bullheadedly trek on ahead of him and wondered if Jack were some sort of super human with infinite energy reserves. It was just as he was contemplating swallowing his pride and asking for a break when the seemingly impervious Jack suddenly stumbled over his own feet and fell gracelessly to the ground.

Michael was barely fast enough but he managed to tug his shoulder enough to redirect Jack's fall and barely avoid what would have been a nasty collision with a rock.

With a groan Jack relaxed into his prone position. Michael dropped to his knees and helped him roll over. Jack's face was pale and dirt and leaves stuck to the sweat on his skin.

"Sorry." Was all he mumbled.

Michael shook his head, "Don't be stupid. Are you okay?" Concern had quickly replaced Michael's awareness of his own exhaustion and his eyes swept over Jack looking for anything obviously out of place.

Jack closed his eyes for a long moment before letting out a sharp huff of air and pushing himself up. "I'm fine." But Michael had his hand on his shoulder as he started to stand.

"Perhaps we should rest."

Jack brushed him off, "We're almost there. Then we can rest." He stood slowly and once again began moving forward, albeit gingerly. Michael took a deep breath and caught up with him within only a few steps.

"Where are we going exactly?" Michael asked after a few minutes.

Jack winced and Michael contemplated that perhaps the other man was so tired he struggled to speak and move at the same time. Still, Jack answered.

"Can't be more than half a klick. Lake. Saw it from the roof. We're close. Can't stop now."

Michael nodded and they continued their hike in silence.

When they finally made it to the clearing at the lake Michael nearly wept for joy. The last 100 feet had been difficult, Jack had stumbled and tripped with every step but Michael didn't have enough faith in his own strength to offer assistance.

They both dropped to their knees at the water's edge, cupping their hands and bringing the water to their parched mouths.

Jack sat back and surveyed the land. The clearing was only about 20 square feet and hardly even a clearing as it was dotted by trees. There was about a 3 foot high ridge of dirt embankment that ran most the perimeter and the ground they sat on was dry and soft. The lake was not large, a few acres at the most but it was clear and blue with a river flowing away on the far side.

"We stay here." Jack smirked at Michael's sigh of relief, "Rest up and then figure out which way to go. They didn't send search parties into the woods but it's only a matter of time. We should still set up watch."

Michael dried his hands on his pants and nodded.

Jack gestured to a mossy patch next to the embankment, "Sack out for a while. I'll wake you in a few hours."

"No." Michael's inner voice screamed at him for passing up an opportunity to sleep but he smothered that instinct, set on the right thing to do.

Jack's eyebrows rose, "What?"

It was the first time since their little posturing fight on the ship that Michael had disagreed with him.

Michael shook his head, "You are far more exhausted than I am. You sleep now, I'll take first watch."

Jack narrowed his eyes but Michael would not budge, "Jack, pure stubbornness and perseverance of will only gets you so far against physical reality. Could you even stand up right now without help?"

Jack looked away over the lake and then down to the ground before finally nodding, "Okay. You take first watch. Wake me after 2 hours."

"5." countered Michael.

"3."

"And a half."

Jack relented with a nod and a grumble. With Michael's help he stood and made his way over to the mossy area. With a final glance back he lowered himself to the ground, keeping his back to the wall. In less than a minute his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

Michael sighed with relief and promptly returned to the lake, dunking his head and hoping the cold water would be enough to stay awake and alert. As he whipped his head up his eye caught something in the sky over the lake that he hadn't noticed before during their wooded trek; the day shadows of two huge moons hanging low in the blue sky.

Michael slowly sat back on his heels, dredging his way through all of his knowledge and trying to rationalize what he might be seeing. He glanced back at Jack's sleeping form. Could the other O'Neill have been telling the truth?

It wasn't that he hadn't believed Jack...or that he hadn't acknowledged that their situation was indeed very strange...but Jack had told him about traveling to other planets after having lost a lot of blood and being prodded with that weapon stick. Plus he seemed like the type of guy who had a very dry sense of humor. Michael had just assumed Jack had spun the yarn to distract them both and to amuse himself.

But now, two moons...

But they were in a forest. It looked just like Earth!

He picked up some of the brown pine needles that covered the floor of the clearing. They weren't dry and brittle as he expected; they were soft, almost feathery. He looked around. He could see no oak, or maple, or birch trees. Instead he saw leaves and bark patterns that looked normal enough but not recognizable as any kind of tree species he could tell. Not that he was a botanist but he assumed a deciduous forest in North America should have at least some of the most common and recognizable trees.

He leaned back against a wide smooth trunk and reflected on what he thought he knew and began to sort out the questions he had for his mysterious older brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Cam Mitchell rocked on his feet at the base of the ramp as the rest of SG1 filtered into the Gate Room. He glanced to Daniel as the chevrons began to engage and glow.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Daniel looked at Cam, "Well if I were being truthful, no." He shrugged, "I mean the last time we saw Arlos Kadawam he sent us on a wild goose chase but if Jack is being held by people trying to figure out technology for the Lucian Alliance Arlos is our best bet at figuring out where he is…right?"

Cam just shrugged. Daniel whipped his head to Vala, "Right?"

"Hrm?" Vala looked up from where she was braiding her hair.

"This isn't going to be some useless waste of time, right?" Daniel ground out.

Sam put her hand on Daniel's shoulder, "It might be but right now we don't have a lot of choices. We just don't know enough about the planets the Lucian Alliance operates from. We have to try something."

Daniel glared for a second longer at Vala before nodding to Sam. "Guess that's good enough."

The gate activated and Cam moved up the ramp, "Alright gang, let's move out!"

* * *

Jack was squatting at the shore with what looked like a fishing line in his hand when Michael woke up from his turn to sleep.

Michael had been too exhausted to satisfy his curiosity when it had come time to wake Jack so he had lay down without question he was rested and ready to get answers. His first was "How long did you let me sleep?"

"Long enough." Was Jack's reply, eyes not moving from where the line disappeared into the water about 6 feet from shore.

"You should have woken me." Michael grumbled, settling himself against a root across from Jack.

"Why?"

Michael could not help but roll his eyes at the unnecessary question. "You made me wake you."

"Yeah? So? Shut up before you scare away the fish."

Michael looked at the slack line, "How do you know there are even any fish there?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't."

"Where'd you get the fishing line?"

Jack nudged a small black nylon item with his foot. "They always take the gun, but rarely the holster." He dryly remarked. Michael picked it up. It was a small ankle holster with a zippered compartment which had been opened. It currently contained a few bandages, water purifying tablets and some other small bits and pieces.

Jack glanced at it, "You never know what might be useful. If I were on a mission I try to fit a protein bar in there. No such luck this time."

Michael looked back at Jack, eyes wide, "You were armed when you came to meet us to breakfast?"

Jack sighed and began to pull in the line, "Don't be so scandalized. It was nothing personal. I'm almost always armed." He examined the obviously nibbled on worm on the hook, "Damn." He deftly replaced the worm with a new one from a small pile he had apparently collected at his side. "People expect Generals to be passive, rear echelon, role models of propriety." He sneered as he mocked his rank. "However," He smirked, "As a dear friend, once observed, I've never really learned how to be a General."

Michael let out a huff of amusement. In the short time he had known his brother he could absolutely concur the man did not fit the mold of what he expected a general to be. "I guess if you're so used to being kidnapped by the nefarious sort remaining armed is probably a good thing."

Jack said nothing as he pulled gently on the line.

"So..." Michael took a deep breath, "Alien planet, huh?"

Jack smirked again, "Noticed the moons, did ya?"

"I was kind of hoping they were an exhausted delusion and they'd be gone when I woke up." Michael conceded.

"Yeah...They aren't going anywhere." Jack gave a sharp tug on the line and a broad smile crossed his face. "Yes!"

He pulled in a large fish, about 14 inches. It looked like a cross between a cat fish and a flounder. "Exxxxcelllent." He drawled out, "Dinner." He moved to a flat rock and began the messy job of cleaning the fish without a knife.

Michael winced as he watched. "Hey Jack? If this is actually an alien planet and that is an alien fish how do we know it's safe to eat?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't. But I'm not banking on there being a McDonalds anywhere nearby. Our options are limited."

Michael nodded and began to look for sticks but Jack stopped him, "They're still looking for us. No fire." He held up a piece of meat, "Sushi."

Gently taking the slippery fish meat Michael took a deep breath, "Oookay." he scrunched his eyes closed and tossed the full piece into his mouth. His eyes popped open, "Holy crap! I hope this doesn't turn out to kill me because it's delicious!"

Jack just sat smirking as he nibbled on his own piece and worked more off of the fish.

When the bones had been stripped clean the two men sat side by side, leaning upon the embankment and watching the sun dance off the ripples of the lake.

"So. How does one escape an alien planet?" Michael finally gave voice to the question that had been eating at him.

Jack scratched at the stubble on his chin, "That's what I've been thinking about. We have two options, which is better than most times. First there is the ship, assuming they haven't flown it away somewhere. Second, when Ranorku was sending out search parties he sent some to cover 'the gate' which means there is an operational Stargate here."

Michael squinted, "That's the device you use to use to travel to other planets?"

Jack nodded, "That will be the fastest method. And it will definitely be there unlike the ship."

"But...?" Michael sensed a negative.

"I am willing to bet our friends have it pretty well guarded, add the search party they sent out and it will be nearly impossible to get through with just a zat." Jack flipped the odd shaped item he had stolen from the unconscious guard back at the facility.

"I assume that's a weapon?" Michael gestured.

"Yep." Jack pushed a button on the side and the thing buzzed open, like a snake rearing to pounce. Another push and waving blue line zapped the rock the fish carcass was on. "One shot stuns." He shot again, "Second kills." A third shot and Michael jumped up from his seated position and stared at where the rock had been. "Third evaporates."

Michael glanced back to Jack and the thing in his hand. "Holy crap."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty sweet."

"We can't just knock them out with that?" Michael held out his hand and Jack cautiously handed over the weapon. Michael examined it closely as Jack explained.

"Zats only take out one target at a time and the first time we shoot they'll turn their own Zats and staff weapons and probably regular guns on us."

"Staff weapon?"

Jack nodded, "Big staff with an energy cannon on it. If you're unprotected it burns a softball sized hole right through you."

Michael looked up from his examination of the zat, "That's horrifying."

Jack nodded and shifted slightly with a barely perceptible wince, "It's not good."

Michael watched him carefully, "You were front lines with these guys for how long?"

Jack squinted, "If you don't count the time between the first mission and the second, about 8ish years."

"You ever been hit?" Michael asked quietly.

Jack winced again, "More than once." He looked away "It's part of the job. I've been lucky."

Michael bit his lip, suddenly curious for the stories of all that Jack must have seen while Michael had been safely tucked away at Langley, measuring the width of rivers and testing the tensile strength of steel cords.

However, the discomfort that had flitted across Jack's face was enough for him to stall his curiosity and bring attention back to the current situation. "Well, the rear echelon generals I know tend to want to avoid being caught in over matched fire fights." He smirked, "So we take the ship home?"

Jack smirked, "Well the problem there is that although it is probably more lightly guarded, it is still guarded and even if we manage to take it I don't know where we are so we can't plot a course home."

Michael sat back down and handed the closed zat back to Jack. "So what do we do?"

Jack let a long breath out, "We take the ship."

"You JUST said..."

Jack held up a hand to quiet Michael, "I said I can't plot our way home. But we can take the ship and then use its cannons to take out the forces protecting the gate."

"Okay." Michael nodded, "So how do we take the ship with only one weapon?"

"We make more."


	14. Chapter 14

"Colonel Carter? Teal'c? Where is the rest of your team?" General Landry looked up as Sam and Teal'c descended the gate ramp towards him.

She pulled off her hat and ran her hand through her hair. "Daniel, Cam and Vala are still negotiating, sir."

"ArlosKadawam is quite…_trying_." Teal'c added and Sam grimaced.

"He is being obstinate but honestly I'm not sure he has any real information sir." Sam explained. "Daniel is still trying but I think it is a dead end."

"And you are back because?" Landry tilted his chin up, eyebrows raised.

"I managed to '_borrow_' this." She held up a flat square device.

"Borrow?" Landry reached out and turned it over in his hands.

Sam ignored his question and reached over to touch a small button on the side and a screen lit up with a series of gate symbols. "It's basically an address book sir. It's places where Arlos goes to acquire materials, most of which are meeting and trading places for the Lucian Alliance. It could give us a place to start looking."

Landry began scrolling through. As the symbols continued flashing by he quirked a questioning eyebrow up at Sam.

"Uh, well, there may be quite a few…sir." She gulped and tried to hide the grimace on her face as Landry sighed.

He looked up at her in disbelief, "Colonel. There have to be a hundred addresses on this."

"In fact there are 93." Corrected Teal'c.

"Okay, 93." Landry restated with a small smile, "Not exactly a strong starting point."

Sam bit her lip, "I know sir. But for now it's all we have."

* * *

"So he's not human?" Michael asked as he stripped the bark off a long, sturdy stick.

Jack shook his head, "Nope. 'Jaffa'."

The men had set to work creating a bow and quill of arrows. Jack also gathered a collection rocks to go with a sling he created from a strip of the cuff of his trousers.

"Huh. And he works for the Air Force?"

Jack didn't look up from where he was notching a sharpened point on to a shaft, "Civilian contractor."

Michael shook his head, "Unbelievable." He put down his finished arrow and looked up to the sky as he rubbed his hands, "How is it still daylight?"

Jack sat back and wiped his brow, "The length of a day isn't the same on different planets."

"Right." Michael gave a short nod, "Of course. Different planet. Forgot about that detail." He rolled his eyes.

Jack's eyebrows bounced. "It happens. Ow!" He stuck his finger in his mouth and glared at the arrow point he just made. "I guess that means it works." He grumbled.

Michael paused in his work and studied the man in front of him. "I don't mind saying that I find this whole situation a little crazy."

Jack smirked, "Good. That means you're sane."

"HA!" Michael couldn't repress a bark of laughter. "I may need reminder of that if we ever get home. It will be hard to believe this wasn't all a very odd dream."

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked up intently, "_When_, Michael. _When_ we get home."

Michael sighed and nodded as Jack returned his attention back to his work. "I wish I had your confidence. I suppose this isn't such a big deal to you? Having been in this line of work for so long."

Jack shrugged, "I didn't think I've been taking our mortal peril lightly."

Michael's mind flashed back to Jack's dogged push through the woods.

"No, I guess you have not." He watched Jack's careful and deliberate movements craft a stick into an effective arrow.

"How'd you keep this up for 8 years?"

Jack shrugged, "Had good motivation." He looked up, "My team, fate of the planet, you know."

Michael nodded, then stopped, "I guess, no, I don't really know."

Jack returned his attention to his work but Michael thinking. "What's the motivation this time?"

Jack looked up again, annoyance flicking across his face.

"I'm serious. Your team isn't here, the world isn't in immediate peril, and excuse me for saying but I think the guy was right, you don't seem to have a strong sense of self preservation. How do you keep going with such conviction?"

Jack twirled the arrow in his hand, satisfied, he put it on the pile with the others. He wiped his hands on his pants then stood up and leaned against the fallen tree where Michael was sitting, his eyes focused on the water.

"Kira and Kaitlin"

"What?" Whatever Michael had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"At the bar you said you have two daughters; Kira and Kaitlin. Right?" Jack's eyes didn't move from the lake.

Michael nodded, "Um, yes, I did. I mean I do...I mean...what?"

Jack shrugged, "They're my motivation."

Michael just looked at him in a mixture of stunned confusion.

Jack's face grew deadly serious, "There is no way I will be letting my nieces lose their father if it is within my power to prevent it."

Michael swallowed, then swallowed again, unable to even think of an appropriate response. Finally he settled on a slightly strangled, "Thank you..."

Jack gave a small wince and he said nothing, eyes tracking to the stack of arrows. He patted Michael on the shoulder, "I think we have enough, we should try to catch another fish before we string the bow. I'm hoping this sun will set before we move out."

Michael nodded and went to work finding worms for the fish hook. He then sat back and watched Jack cast in to the lake.

He suddenly remembered something and padded his inner pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the photo and stared at it, his fingers tracing the image of his wife and daughters. He hoped Jack was right, he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing his family again.

"I have a picture of them, if you'd like to see." He held out the photo.

Jack looked up from where he had been focusing on the water. After a pause he accepted the picture. His eyes swept across the image of the 4 smiling people posing on a beach. He noted that the eldest daughter shared the same crooked smile as her father and both girls had clear, chocolate eyes despite their mother's bright blue gaze.

He smiled and handed the picture back. "Beautiful family."

Michael smiled in proud agreement, looking it over one more time before tucking the image back into his breast pocket.

He watched Jack for a few more moments before venturing, "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Jack kept his eyes on the water.

"You haven't said much about yourself." Michael observed. "And if my girls are your motivation for surviving this debacle then I'm left to assume that you have no kids or wife of your own? I mean, do I have any nieces or nephews out there?"

Jack squinted and swallowed before quietly replying, "Present tense."

Again confused by an unexpected response Michael tilted his head, "What?"

Jack gently pulsed the line, "Divorced. Just over 10 years now."

Michael grimaced, "I'm sorry to hear that. I know active duty can be hard on a relationship. I'm willing to bet you were always special forces which probably didn't make it easier."

Jack scratched at his chin, and finally looked at Michael, something unreadable in his eyes. "Not so much that." He sighed and looked away again, "Your nephew's name was Charlie. He died accidently about a year before the divorce. Sara and I just couldn't see our way to helping each other get through it."

When Michael said nothing Jack looked up to see his younger brother staring at him, face painted in empathy. Jack looked away, "It was a long time ago."

"I am so sorry, Jack."

Jack shrugged, giving a sharp pull on the line. He flatly tried to move on, "Come on. Let's eat this."


	15. Chapter 15

"He's a tool sir. The bastard never had anything to begin with." Cam tossed his pen down on the briefing room table.

Sam glanced to the general and straightened in her seat, "We may have another option."

Landry shook his head, "I'm going to stop you right there. I can't authorize a search of nearly a hundred planets, not only do we not have the resources but I can't risk inciting an all out war with the Lucian Alliance."

"Did they not already instigate war with us by kidnapping one of our leaders?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

Landry sighed, "We don't even know for sure they are the ones who did. We've been working off of supposition so far."

"General," Daniel leaned forward, "Saturday you were the one reinforcing how important it is that we find Jack."

Landry nodded, "Yes, I still think it's important but if he were here right now he wouldn't authorize this either and you know that."

"Yes well if we always acted based upon whether or not Jack would save himself he would have been dead a long time ago." Daniel muttered, shoving his glasses up his nose.

Landry sighed and pursed his lips, weighing his words.

"What if we could narrow down the planets?" Sam interjected before Landry could push Daniel's buttons further.

All eyes turned to her. She planted her arms on the table, "We can send UAVs through the gate, get pictures and see if there is any suspicious structure or activity."

Cam rubbed the back of his neck, "Unless UAVs suddenly have developed the ability to use a DHD someone still needs to go through to collect it."

Daniel sat up eagerly, "Yes, but it only would take a couple of people to do so and we could land the UAV back by the gate and not risk starting any altercations."

"Well, minimal risk of altercation." Sam amended with a quick glance to the General. Seeing him still quiet she leaned forward on her elbows, "We could conduct a much larger search much faster and less intrusively this way."

The General nodded slowly. "Okay. One UAV."

Teal'c stood, "In that case I shall return to Da'karaa. I believe some of the Free Jaffa may be willing to assist with a search."

Landry leaned back in his chair, eyebrows raised, "Are you sure?"

"There is great respect for O'Neill and disdain for the Lucians who have taken what should have been Jaffa property after the fall of the system lords." He stood resolutely.

Hank nodded slowly, "You may go, but just be careful. We don't need a war between the Lucian and the Jaffa either."

"Indeed." He inclined his head, "ColonelCarter, I shall depart as soon as you can provide me a list of planets."

Sam nodded, "Absolutely. Right away."

Landry regarded the tense faces of the people around the table, "Look, folks, I know you are disappointed this is taking so long but you know better than anyone; General O'Neill is a fighter. He'll be holding his own for however long it takes."

Sam's lips thinned into a tight line, "He shouldn't have to."

* * *

"You're sure?"

"_Yes Jack._" Michael was getting annoyed. "For the thousandth time, I can be trusted to aim and push a button."

Jack released a barely concealed growl as he pushed himself up to once again survey the area around the ship. "Okay. Just don't shoot me by accident."

Michael glared, "You do the same. At least my weapon is accurate." He gestured to the rough bow and arrow Jack held.

"I'll try to do my best." Jack mocked.

Michael smirked. "Are you always this cocky?"

Jack returned the smirk. "I find it helps when against impossible odds."

"Okay." Michael smirked and shook his head. "Why don't you go through it again?"

Jack drew out a circle in the dirt with a stick. "They have a pretty loose perimeter around the edge of the clearing. As soon as we use any weapon that makes noise they'll be on to us so I'm going to start here and work my way clockwise taking out the sentry. If I'm successful you won't hear or see me for about 20 to 30 minutes. Do NOT get antsy and trigger happy."

Michael nodded. "What's the longest I should wait? When should I be concerned?"

"You'll know it. If one of those bastards gets the upper hand they will shout for the others and you'll be able to see what happens from here. If that happens head up the mountain until you find a big stone circle held upright. Dig in and hide. The rescue team will be coming through there eventually and you'll want to be close."

"Rescue team?" Michael sat back on his heels, "If we're expecting a rescue team why are we risking our necks now?"

Jack sighed, "I'm just assuming there will be a rescue team eventually. Carter will see to it. But there's no saying how long it will take for them to figure out we're here and it's important for me to brief my people on what these folks are up to."

"The technology they can use." Michael recalled.

"Exactly." Jack nodded. "Between that and the chances of being discovered while we wait...we need to go now."

"Okay." Michael agreed, "So what's my cue?"

"I'm going to grab one of the weapons from the guards I take out. When you see and hear the guy here," He marked an area across the circle "Go down, that's your cue to take care of the guys here, here and here." He made more marks, "Don't worry about what's going on back here, they will be my problem. If you can take care of these 3 we should be good to go."

Michael nodded and held out his hand, "I suppose I should say good luck?"

Jack smirked and accepted the outstretched hand in a firm grip. "I'd prefer we don't need it."

With a final shake and a jaunty salute with the crude bow Jack turned and dropped down from the rock outcropping they had been perched on and disappeared into the forest.

Michael edged up to what they had determined would be his best position. Jack had hoped the sun would finally set and they could have the cover of darkness. Unfortunately it did not look as if the sun would ever set as it slowly moved across the edge of the sky and it was hot here on the edge of the forest and in the valley away from the mountain winds. Michael fought the urge to wipe the sweat from his hair, not wanting something so insignificant to risk exposing his position.

He thought back to the war games they played in basic training and then the standard recon training he received before starting at the agency. He concentrated on his breathing, low and steady, keeping his heart rate and muscles in control. He tried not to wonder at Jack's progress or what he was actually doing.

Being an engineer Michael had never been on any front lines. He had never killed anyone or been up close when someone had been but he knew enough of the techniques learned by special forces that they were effective and brutal. He sent up a prayer that Jack would be able to manage with the rocks and arrows and not be drawn into a hand to hand situation.

Time seemed to pass far too slowly as he watched the guards move about, appearing almost bored. He calmed himself with Jack's logic that no news was good news. Still he, had to fight the temptation to crawl up further where he might have been able to see one of the men Jack had planned to take out stealthily.

The air was heavy and Michael began to think his ears were playing tricks on him. He wished he had a watch and closed his eyes, trying to fight off the unease he felt as time slowly passed.

When it finally happened it was fast. A sound as if something was being pressurized, an orange ball of fire and suddenly the man across the clearing fell to the ground, a large black burn on his back. Michael turned his head but could not see Jack. As he searched another orange burst felled another man.

The remaining men in the clearing began to rush to where the weapons fire was coming from and shoot in that direction. Michael identified who his targets were, took aim, and fired.

The first one fell and suddenly men were looking in his direction and branches around him cracked and fell as the men shot into the woods. He trusted Jack and ignored the men firing at him, he aimed again at his second target and fired. A blue burst of energy barely missed him and he fired again, his third man falling. There were two men left standing in the clearing, one still shooting in his direction. Michael fired and brought him down. He smiled to himself, back in the day he had been the best marksman in his company and 4 for 4, he still had it!

The smirk slid from his face when he realized what the final man in the clearing was doing. It was Ranorku and he was bent over Jack who was on the ground and pushing back, trying to prevent the beast sized man from crushing his windpipe with one of the long staff weapons.

Michael scrambled from his perch and approached the struggling men, weapon drawn and steady.

"Come no further!" The large man shouted. "Drop your weapon or I will kill your brother!"

"Do it!" Jack tried to shout.

Ranorku smiled, "It is best to listen to your brother. Drop your weapon now."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "I don't think that's what he meant..." he pulled the trigger the large man's eyes went wide in surprise.

As the pressure was released from his throat Jack raised his own zat from where it had fallen in the dirt and quickly hit Ranorku with a second and deadly shot before collapsing himself.

Michael ran over and checked for a pulse. It was there and steady. He tapped Jack's cheek, "C'mon Jack. Wake up." When the older man gave no reaction Michael looked around, one of the fallen guards had what looked like a water bottle. Michael grabbed it and opened it. After checking to make sure it was actually water he turned back and promptly upended it on Jack's face.

"GAH!" The man in question spluttered and coughed as he blinked his eyes open and shot up into a sitting position.

Michael knelt down and put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "You okay?"

Re-oriented Jack squinted at Michael, "I thought I told you not to shoot me."

Michael smiled, "Not quite, you told me not to shoot you by accident. I shot you very much on purpose."

Smiling Jack looked Michael over, "And well done. Thank you."

Michael nodded. Jack had a cut on his lip another across his nose and what looked the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek but otherwise seemed okay. "You too."

Jack glanced around, "We clear?"

Michael nodded. Jack pushed himself up and strode to the side of the ship and pushed some buttons to open a door in the side of the hull.

"C'mon Mikey. Time to go home!"

Michael followed him inside the odd machine.

Jack was leaning over a center console, manipulating lights on what looked like a control panel. "Shut the door behind you, this bird is ready to fly." He ordered.

Michael turned back to the door and froze.

"Not so fast!" Laughed Ventirii from the doorway, arm outstretched, glowing jewel in his palm.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the...OOOMPH!" A wave of energy pulsed across the small bridge and violently tossed Jack against one of the bulk heads.

Michael pounced before Ventirii could turn towards him. Operating purely on instinct he grabbed the outstretched arm and snapped it across his knee as if it were a faulty golf club.

"YOU WRETCH!" Ventirii screamed and flailed at Michael with the staff in his other hand, sending him sprawling. Michael looked to Jack who was still sprawled at the base of the wall, blinking in to consciousness, disoriented and grasping at his arm. Michael spun around in time to see Ventirii coming at him with the staff. He rolled out of the way and kicked out, knocking Ventirii to the floor.

He rolled over again and pushed himself up on all fours but his assailant was faster and hit him solidly in the ribs. Michael felt the air get knocked out of him he struggled to get up again, kneeling in time to see Ventirii struggling to put the had device on to his non broken arm.

All of a sudden Michael was assaulted with the most incredible pain to his forehead. He wanted to duck out of the way but he felt frozen in place. All he could see of Jack was his boot on the other side of Ventirii and it didn't appear he would be moving anytime soon. He wanted to shout or cry. They had been so close! Things were starting to get dark.

Suddenly images of his girls floated across his vision. And Jack's voice, determined that Kira and Kaitlin would not lose their father. Michael managed as deep of a breath as he could and fought against the pain. The darkness began to recede.

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped. Ventirii's arm remained in mid air, his face frozen in an expression of confusion.

At first Michael believed he had stopped the attack through sheer force of will...until Ventirii collapsed revealing a knife protruding from his back.

Michael blinked and looked over to Jack who was still on the floor, propped against the bulkhead but was steadily looking back at him. It was only then that Michael realized Jack was talking.

"Okay? Mike. Mike. Mikey...yo! Michael, can you hear me?"

Michael nodded dumbly.

Wincing, Jack shuffled over to where Michael was still kneeling. "Hey, it's alright. You're alright now. You alright?"

"Ye.." Michael coughed, clearing his throat. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Jack double checked, a hand on his shoulder and looking him closely in the eye.

Pulling himself together Michael nodded again with conviction. "Yeah. I think I bruised a rib but I'm really okay. You?"

Jack winced then glared at the fallen Ventirii. "Bastard broke my collarbone. I'll be alright."

Michael nodded, "At least you got the last word. Nice throw by the way."

Jack smirked cheekily "Thank you. Always have been proud of my knife tossing skills."

"You know that's an odd thing to be proud of." Michael remarked flatly but with a grin.

Jack tilted his head, "Yes." He deadpanned. He held up an arm "Can you help me up without hurting yourself? We need to get moving."

With a grunt Michael awkwardly helped Jack to his feet. Jack wasted no time in zatting away Ventirii's body as Michael hurriedly shut the door.

Jack got settled in one of the pilot chairs and indicated Michael should do the same. "Hold on, this is going to be rocky."

Within a few seconds the craft slowly hovered into the air but wobbled and tilted erratically and Michael had to grasp tightly to the arms of the chair to avoid being thrown. He shot a panicked look to Jack.

"I thought you've flown one of these before!"

"I have." Grunted Jack. "But it takes two hands to steer and I am having a little trouble in that department!"

Michael looked to the steering...ball?...and took note that indeed, while Jack's right hand was tightly grasping the ball, his left hand barely maintained contact as he struggled to support his limp left arm against the console.

He looked out the window and tried to withhold comment as they tilted dangerously near a large tree. He looked back to Jack whose jaw was locked tight. Michael licked his lips and tried to make sense of the controls in front of him. "How do I help?"

Jack looked over at him and the momentary lapse of focus caused the ship to veer dangerously again. He did his best to correct. "Get over here!"

Michael struggled out of his chair and steadied himself against the erratic movements of the ship. He stood next to Jack and hovered his hands over Jack's.

Jack slowly lifted himself out of the chair, "If you've ever played arcade games it's intuitive. Just level us out. Okay? Switch on the count of three...One…Two…THREE!"

Jack stepped away and Michael quickly stepped into his place, hands firm on the glowing ball.

The globe buzzed slightly warm beneath his hands and the ship suddenly nosed down.

"UP! UP! UP!" Shouted Jack, struggling to push himself away from the console.

Not knowing what to do Michael held tight and pulled back with all his might. Suddenly they were facing the blue sky and Jack fell to the floor.

"DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!" He shouted again.

"SO NOT HELPFUL!" returned Michael as he struggled to find the medium between the two extremes. Soon enough the ship was level and hovering in place about 30 feet above the tree tops.

Both men let out a simultaneous release of breath.

"So..." started Jack, gingerly picking himself back up, "That went well."

"Yeah. Well." Michael groaned.

Jack came up him, "Have you ever used a joy stick? Like on a flight simulator or a video game?"

Michael nodded.

"Same thing. Back noses up. Forward down." He mimed the motions with one hand. "Subtle, no need for big hand movements; small pressure. Each hand controls a thruster. Pushing with your right palm and left fingers will turn right, left palm and right fingers will turn left. Index and ring fingers control hovering height. Steady, forward pressure gets her going forward, pull away to get her to slow or stop. Once you move her she'll keep flying in whatever direction until you change course. Got it?"

Michael stared at the ball and let out a long breath, "Yeah, sure. No problem. Right?"

Jack smirked, "Okay so turn to about 2 o'clock and get her moving forward."

It was a bit shaky and Michael could sense Jack's impatience but for once the other man kept his mouth shut. They had been steadily following the path for about 20 minutes and Michael was finally feeling a little confident when he nearly jumped out of his chair when Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "Stop."

Michael looked up at him, quizzically, "Why?"

"Look."

He followed where Jack was pointing with his good arm. The facility they had escaped from was there, nestled into the rock face about a quarter of a mile away. Michael brought the ship to a slow stop. "Now what?"

"Don't touch anything." Jack moved to the other pilot chair and began pushing buttons. Finally he put his hand on the glowing control panel and a series of bright bursts leapt from somewhere beneath the ship and struck the facility in a series of explosions.

The men watched the building burn.

"I just hope the labs were above ground." Jack murmured.

Michael looked over to him, "What if they weren't?"

Jack's eyes watched the flames, "I'm sure it will come to bite us in the ass eventually." He looked to Michael, "Okay, keep going, need to go faster, they are going to be prepared for us if they heard that explosion."

"Damnit." Michael muttered and pushed forward on the ball, and quickly compensating when he almost ditched them into the mountain face. He grinned at Jack, "Oops."

Jack glared. "Oops?"

It was less than two miles before they came across a mountain summit. There were about 30 men with various weapons milling about a huge stone circle. Michael looked quizzically at Jack who was grimacing at the controls in front of him.

"What?"

Jack indicated the display in front of him, "We've got shields up but I was really hoping for a cloak. They're going to see us at any moment now."

Michael looked back to the group and indeed saw one looking in their direction, "So what do we do?"

"Hopefully, they won't know we're unfriendly until we get closer." He was pushing more buttons. "I will take care of firing but I need you to make a series of passes. Like a figure 8 but try to vary it up. And go as fast and low as you can. Start with heading toward those guys." Jack pointed to a group of 3 men who were standing by some sort of weapon on a tripod.

Michael took a deep breath, "Ready Jack?"

"Go."

Jack began shooting almost as soon as the word was out of his mouth. Michael paid little attention to the explosions on the ground as he concentrated on maneuvering the ship. He was thrown off by what felt like impact vibrations but everything continued to operate so he assumed those were the shields Jack had referred to.

"MICHAEL!"

He looked down and realized he had pulled away from the mountain top. He swung back around as smoothly as he could and pushed the awkward ship back toward the group of men firing back. There were more explosions and he veered over and back around again and again and again.

He tuned out all the sounds and ongoing vibrations, solely focused on keeping the ship moving around and across the mountain top.

"Hey Mikey...You want to keep flying or did you want to go home?"

"What?" Michael shook his head looked over to see Jack looking at him with an amused grin on his face and raised eyebrows. A glance at the ground below showed no sign of any more defenders. "That's it. Just land her..."

Michael pushed with his ring fingers and they thudded violently to the ground.

"...gently..." Jack groaned holding his shoulder and grimacing.

"Sorry..." Michael wheezed out grabbing at his own tender ribs and trying to breathe away the stars in his vision.

"C'mon." Jack had a hand at his elbow and helped him stand out of the chair and leave the ship.

"We're just going to leave this?" Michael asked.

"We'll tell someone it's here and it'll get acquired eventually." Jack shrugged making his way over to a large round pedestal.

"Yeah, no rush, just a hovering, intergalactic death ship we're going to leave unattended." Michael sarcastically remarked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

Michael shook his head, but decided to move on and take a look at what Jack was currently doing. "So this is it? The 'Stargate'?"

Jack nodded, "Yep."

"How's it work?" He approached it carefully, taking note that what looked like a solid ring actually appeared to have several moving parts.

Jack indicated the device in front of him, "You dial an address, it does its thing and you go."

He looked over his shoulder, "That's real descriptive. I can't believe you're not an engineer."

Jack shrugged, "The longer answer is going to have to wait until we're home and you can ask Carter. Just make sure I'm not in the room when you do; she can go on for hours."

"Astro physicist." Michael recalled.

Jack nodded, "Lt. Col. Dr. Samantha Carter. You want to know the mechanics of the device, she's the one with the answers."

Michael smirked, Jack had said it with a long suffering tone but his face reflected something else, pride perhaps? He decided not to mention it, getting impatient. "So if it is so easy why aren't you dialing?"

Jack looked up, "I'm about to. The address is slightly different depending on where you dial from. I needed to figure out which one of these was the point of origin."

Michael looked back at the device, "That's why there are 7 red things! 6 fixed points and a point of origin?"

Jack looked up from pushing buttons, an annoyed look on his face, "My god, my own brother is really a scientist. Unbelievable."

Michael didn't have time to respond as the Stargate began spinning and lighting up. "Wow..."

"Wait for it..." Jack smirked as he pushed the large red button in the center of the device and suddenly an explosion of water spewed forth from the ring.

"What..." Michael couldn't articulate any question but he looked to Jack for an explanation.

Jack sighed, "It's an illusion of water because of...science.? Again, ask Carter...but basically it's the event horizon of a worm hole through space."

"And we go through it...how?" Michael questioned.

"Just walk. C'mon."

Michael followed Jack up the stone steps and with a final look around he squared his shoulders and took what he hoped looked like a confident step through the event horizon.

...And stepped out to face a dozen men armed with staff weapons pointed right at them.


	17. Chapter 17

The ride through the wormhole had been inexplicable. He had sensed a twisting, turbulent, speed coaster at the same time it felt to take a simple step. He was so disoriented it took him a moment to register the threat they had walked into.

He glanced around; whereas the place they had left had been Earth-like he now had no problem telling that they were on an alien planet. It was dark and the light from the sun was red and the rock formations were unlike anything he had ever seen except for maybe in comic book hellscapes. The air was arid and hot and the men's tattooed foreheads glistened with sweat as they focused their weapons at them.

Michael glanced apprehensively to Jack who was...smiling?

"Hey ya fellas!" He called out in a jolly voice.

"Stand aside!" Came a commanding voice from the crowd, "It is O'Neill, leader of the Tau'ri!"

The crowd parted revealing a man with a burn on his forehead and Jack took the few steps down and clasped forearms with him, "Rak'nor. Hope you don't mind our stopping by."

"Not at all. We are glad to see you O'Neill." The other man replied, bowing his head. "In fact your timing is fortuitous. There is one who would be greatly pleased to see you."

Jack grimaced and stepped back, "Unfortunately we really can't stay. Just hoping we can borrow your GDO so we can head home. Wouldn't you know I left home without one…again."

Rak'nor nodded, "I must insist you come with me." He turned and strode away leaving Jack and Michael little choice but to follow.

Michael's sense of dread had been abating but quickly returned. "Jack...friends of yours?"

Jack indicated Michael that everything was okay with a hand, "We're fine; this just may not be as fast as I hoped." He raised his voice again and addressed Rak'nor as he jogged to catch up. "Look, I know I haven't been around in a while but you know any treaty business can be handled through Teal'c or Daniel. If you want I can probably make my way here next month but now just isn't the time."

Rak'nor shook his head, "It is not what you think O'Neill."

Jack sighed, "See, it's just that this is my little brother here and I've already got him in a boatload of trouble and I need to get him home before his wife decides to hate me before she even meets me."

At that Rak'nor stopped and turned, his attention focused on Michael. "You are brother of O'Neill? By blood?"

Michael looked to Jack in confusion who just gave a small shrug in return.

"I am." Michael tried to sound confident but felt anything but.

To his surprise the other man broke into a wide smile and clasped their forearms together. "Then you are brother to the Jaffa as well. Tec Ma-Te. It is a great honor to meet you brethren of O'Neill. You are welcome at Da'Kara."

Michael's eyebrows rose and his jaw slackened. He looked to Jack who just shrugged again. "The Jaffa are a very welcoming people." He explained.

Rak'nor shook his head, "It is not so. We are a very cautious people. Our history demands it. But for those who have fought alongside us, bled with us, provided us haven, won us our freedom and been family to ours, we shall always be welcoming. O'Neill is an honored name among the Free Jaffa."

Michael blinked and looked to Jack who was busy kicking patterns into the red dirt on the ground. Rak'Nor seemed not to notice or mind Jack's lack of acknowledgement of the praise, turning on his heels and beckoning over his shoulder, "Come, in here."

Their eyes had to adjust as they entered the dark cavernous room. Jack's friend Murray, no...Teal'c, was at the head of large table. Wearing what looked like ceremonial robes over a black t-shirt and green cargo pants he commanded the attention of the room as he indicated a star map.

"We believe the Lucian alliance to have out posts here, here, here..."

"Sweet." Jack whispered before he walked forward, placing a finger on a planet, "And here."

Teal'c's head shot up and a broad smile crossed his face, "O'Neill!"

"Hey-ya buddy. Whatchya up to?" Jack grinned as the two men embraced forearms and Teal'c placed large hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack grimaced but did not step away.

"It is very good to see you my friend."

"Yeah, well it's good to be seen." They released hands and unconsciously Jack pulled at his bad arm.

Teal'c turned his attention to the table, "You are dismissed. I apologize for taking your time and grateful for your willingness to assist."

"Uh...Actually..." Jack turned to the men who had risen to leave, "You all may want to hear this. My brother and I" All heads turned to the door where Michael still stood. Jack ignored them, "Were being held here by Lucian forces; a real smuck named Ventirii. Had a contingent of Jaffa in his enforcement squad. The lead guy was 'Ranorku', looked like one of Amaterasu's gang. The rest were from all over. Ventirii' people were experimenting with their symbiotes to allow regular non-snaked humans to operate goa'uld technology. I don't think they had much interest in the Free Jaffa and we had to take out a number of them to escape and destroy their facilities but there may still be some there. At the very least we left a tel'tek by the gate."

An older member of the contingent stood, "Thank you GeneralO'Neill. We will discuss this knowledge and determine how to proceed. We are glad you are well."

Jack nodded and turned to Teal'c, "Now, if you don't mind..."

Teal'c nodded, "We shall depart immediately."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for sticking with me through everything and super thanks for the supportive reviews! Things will wrap up rather quickly from here but there are about 4 more chapters left before I officially close the book on this one. _

_For the record, some of this was inspired by the episode The 5th Man, Allegiance, Abyss, Full Alert and a few other instances where the writers provided Jack with a solid strategic countenance as opposed to just reacting to situations as they occurred. I was also watching season 7 and reflecting on how even though there are more light hearted aspects of that season, Jack really does come across as a responsible and respected base commander; something that would have been hard to imagine in earlier seasons. This character development and these subtle strengths are things that really pull me to Jack's character and I like exploring. Just thought I'd provide some context :-)_


	18. Chapter 18

The second time through the wormhole was no less bewildering for Michael. When they stepped through on to a metal grate they were met with a flurry of activity.

It was a large, concrete bunker crawling with people in casual Air Force and Marine BDUs. A voice boomed through an intercom welcoming them home and what looked like an UAV drone was mounted on a launcher at the base of the ramp, Carter kneeling next to it but looking up at them with a wide smile on her face.

Michael noticed Jack's release of breath and a barely perceptible relaxation of his posture. "It's good to be home Hank!" he shouted back at the intercom before turning his attention to the base of the ramp and returning the smiles of Carter and Daniel who had come rushing in from somewhere. "Miss me yet?" He joked and the exasperation was clear on both of his former team member's faces.

The joking ceased when a crowd of medical professionals rushed into the room. Jack's posture straightened, and his face went serious, what Michael assumed was Jack's 'Commanding Officer' face.

He batted away an approaching orderly and ordered them to cease their ministrations. "Ack. Stop. Not now. Yes, take him, watch out for his ribs. I'll come down as soon as I'm done." He turned his attention to the windows above them "Hank, I need you, SG1 and anyone else you have heading up the Lucian Alliance efforts in the briefing room, now!"

He turned and gave a Michael a small smile, "Go with the Doc." He indicated the door with his chin. "I've got some things to take care of but I'll be up soon." With that Jack stalked off in the opposite direction and Michael was ushered through a series of unending tunnels by a team of people in white.

"It's okay to be a little freaked out." Comforted one of the doctors, Lam, according to her name tag.

Michael managed a little smile, "Thanks."

She steered him into what looked like a surprisingly conventional, albeit spartan, hospital ward and directed him to a bed. "Just sit down for now. The General mentioned your ribs? Why don't we start with that?"

With unsurprising efficiency Dr. Lam took him through a brief examination and even let him take a quick shower before wrapping his chest and providing him clean scrubs to change into. It was not long before he was settled into a bed receiving some fluid and having his blood pressure monitored.

He was just finishing up a cup of Jell-o when there was a commotion in the hall. He looked to the open door in time to see Teal'c enter, half dragging, half carrying Jack. They were quickly followed by Carter and Daniel as well as 3 other people Michael did not recognize.

"What happened?!" Dr. Lam came around the corner and went immediately to Jack who feebly tried to wave her away.

"I'm fine..." he complained but it came out much closer to a whine as Teal'c unceremoniously dropped his burden onto the empty bed next to Michael. "Ooomph...T..."

"Perhaps next time you will be well advised to be forthright about injuries sustained in battle O'Neill." Teal'c stepped back, not looking sorry at all for his rough handling of his friend.

Dr. Lam glared at Teal'c, "Let me ask again, what happened?"

Daniel stepped forward, "Jack was telling us about what a faction of the Lucian Alliance is trying to do but he was nearly falling asleep at the table as we talked about what to do about it."

"I was just blinking!...slowly…" Jack groused from where he struggled to roll onto his back, everyone glared at him and he said nothing further.

"Regardless," Daniel continued, obviously unamused, "It seemed an appropriate time to break up the meeting. General Landry invited Jack into his office and when he got up he tripped and fell into the door jam, hitting his shoulder and then passing out."

Michael winced, that had to have hurt.

Carter addressed the doctor, "Caroline, he has a broken collar bone and possibly ribs as well, has indications of strangling, possibly a concussion and apparently some significant blood loss."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Tattle tale."

Sam took a step forward, "With respect? Shut up. Or I'll ask Dr. Lam if I can be the one to reset the breaks."

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise at her blatant attitude. As for Jack, it seemed as if he was taking the threat seriously, the grin slid off of his face and his eyes went wide. He looked away, "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Sam sighed, "It's okay. It's just that _you_ wouldn't like it if we weren't upfront with injuries."

Jack's eyes stayed downcast as he picked at the sheets, "Well in the field it is important…right now it was more important to..."

"Important...?" Sam cut him off but her rebuke was silent as her mouth was set in a firm line and her eyes widened in disbelief.

At this point one of the men who Michael hadn't recognized stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder while keeping his eyes on Jack. Michael noticed this man wore blues and had stars on his shoulders. The base commander he assumed.

"It was important Jack. I think what has some people so upset is that it isn't as important as your health. So, we will go away and talk further and allow Caroline to get you patched up. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer the General turned and ushered everyone out of the room.

Michael could hear Jack's sigh of resignation as Dr. Lam approached his bed and helped him get more comfortable.

As he was being wheeled away for x-rays Jack twisted his head to look back at Michael, "You should call your wife, it's Monday night."


	19. Chapter 19

The call to Joanne had been easier than Michael anticipated. Although he had never confirmed it he knew that she knew he worked for the CIA so when he told her that it turned out that he and Jack had mutual work friends she didn't ask too many questions beyond if he was alright and asking him to let her know when he knew for sure he would be coming home.

He had also called Howard and explained he and Jack were okay and promised he'd arrange a trip to Chicago soon. The other man was understandably confused but promised to be in touch to schedule the visit.

After the phone calls Michael didn't remember falling asleep but next thing he knew the clock on the wall read 0522. He looked around to see the source of the noise that woke him. He raised his eyebrows at Jack who was building an elaborate structure out of tongue depressors on his bedside table.

It didn't take long for Jack to notice Michael staring at him and smile, "Good morning sleepy head."

Michael looked back to the wall to confirm the clock did actually reflect that it was before 5:30 in the morning before glaring at Jack, "Is that clock right?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. You want to get out of here?"

Michael wasn't quite sure where else Jack meant to go at the crack of dawn, in surgical scrubs in the middle of a concrete bunker but he nodded his assent anyway. He winced as he watched Jack gingerly remove his own IV and silently chastised himself for being remotely surprised that Jack apparently had no intention of waiting to be formerly released from Dr. Lam's care.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief that his own IV had been removed at some point during the night and he just needed to slip his feet into a pair of slippers that Jack held out before following him out the door.

Despite the early hour there were a number of personnel in the halls but if any of them found it odd that a two star general was striding the hall of their base in nothing but white scrubs, slippers, a sling and an impressive case of bed head, no one gave any indication. Many didn't even bother coming to attention with the exception of a few young airmen and a lieutenant but for the most part the only acknowledgement they received were a few silent nods of greeting from a couple of senior officers.

They turned into a locker room and Jack tossed Michael a set of the base's ubiquitous green BDUs before deftly entering the combination into the locker labeled "Jackson" and pulling out a razor, shaving cream, toothbrush and paste. He left the brush on the locker shelf.

Changed and clean shaven Michael definitely felt more like himself as he followed Jack in to and out of an elevator and past several rooms with blinking machines and complicated looking tools. At the end of the hall they turned into one where, despite it still being before 6am, Sam Carter was typing at her computer.

"Gooooood morning Carter." Jack announced their presence jovially.

Sam spun to face them, a wide smile on her face. "Sir." Her smile turned more amused as her eyes flicked between the two men and Michael realized belatedly that it was very likely that his own uncombed hair was in a similar state as Jack's.

Jack seemed not to notice or care as he settled himself on one of the stools across the desk and asked what Sam was working on, only to cut her off when she started to explain. She rolled her eyes but otherwise she showed no indications of her previous frustrations, nor did she apologize for her insubordination and Jack made no mention of it as well. Although Michael did suspect that when Jack asked Sam to help readjust his sling it was some sort of strange peace offering more than the anything actually being out of place.

Jack's smile was small and serious as she stood close, tightening the strap and when she patted him gently on the chest and announced, "Better?" He didn't move for a long moment before he suddenly cleared his throat and turned to look back to Michael without stepping away from Sam's hand.

"So, my _engineer_ of a brother here wants to know how the Gate works. I didn't know what to tell him, figured you'd have an answer for him."

Sam smiled widely and gestured for Michael to take a seat next to her computer. For the next few hours she happily answered Michael's answers about the mechanics of the Stargate until his head spun while Jack made some calls, fended off an angry base doctor and conferred with General Landry.

Eventually Jack announced they both had seats on a flight to Andrew's that night but first they needed to debrief. Michael accompanied Jack and the rest of SG1 to a briefing room where they explained in detail exactly what had transpired. While they chatted the gate had operated several times and Michael watched in amazement as small groups departed and arrived through the glowing circle.

When the debrief was over Michael watched Daniel glance at Sam, eyebrows raised. She nodded and tilted her head at Jack who smiled and bounced his eyebrows before looking to Teal'c. The taller man inclined his head and left the room. The people Michael now knew to be Lt. Colonel Mitchell and Vala looked at each other and then to Sam who gave a single head nod with a smile. Jack nodded again, "Good. Meet you at the elevators."

Bewildered Michael followed Jack until he stopped, leaning against a desk in front of an elevator. "What the heck is going on?"

Jack glanced down the hall, "We're waiting for everyone to get changed." He looked back to Michael and grinned, "And for Teal'c to decide on a hat."

Michael shook his head, "What? Why?"

"We're going to Sam's for food and then they'll drive us to the air field." Jack explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Michael quickly reflected back over the past few hours and recalled absolutely no mention of leaving the base, food or how they would be getting to their flight. "When was this decided?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Just now. In the briefing room, you were there."

Michael opened his mouth and then closed it again, deciding it was best to let some observations slide. Soon enough the balance of SG1, arrived and a long elevator ride later they were standing at the door to a large parking lot.

It was a beautiful, blue skied day and Michael paused, taking in the sun high in the sky and the absence of the two alien moons. It was almost hard to believe that nothing had changed. In a way it seemed almost too peaceful, as if how dare the rest of the world not acknowledge what had happened. How could everything still be so normal?

Daniel put an understanding hand on his arm and guided him to an SUV at the front of the lot. Daniel took shotgun while Teal'c climbed into the driver seat and Sam settled herself in the middle of the back between the O'Neills. Michael raised an eyebrow at an alien driving and the fact that the five of them squeezed into one car as Cam and Vala drove separately with an empty back seat but no one made any comment so he just added it to the quickly growing list of silent observations.

Another one of the things on his list was Jack's seeming multiple personalities. When they had first met Jack had been tight lipped and reserved, when they had been…away…he had been caustic, competent, impertinent, resolute, honest, and deadly. While they had been at the SGC, despite his prior comments to the contrary, he had been every inch a General. He had moved throughout the base with the air of one who commanded respect and attention, knew it and expected it.

But now, as they settled in to the car and Sam announced her plan to make an iron rich meal of salmon and broccoli Jack devolved in to a man child pouting and outright whining for pizza and wheedling for beer. The sudden shift elicited no reactions from the others aside from poorly concealed amusement and half-hearted admonishments from Sam as Teal'c and Daniel ignored them both.

Once they got to the house it was not long before the original members of the team eagerly began to regale Michael with tales of Jack's days in the field. There were many laughs and shouts as the threesome's primary goal seemed to be to try and embarrass Jack as much as possible. Jack fought back with his own arsenal of predicaments and anecdotes. But in between the tales of wisecracks and brazen bravado a different picture painted of the otherwise irreverent man and his former team.

As the stories built up Michael began to understood Colonel Mitchell's awe and discomfort. It was well controlled but noticeable in contrast to the teasing and casual atmosphere of the original SG1. In fact, Michael had to contain his laughter when, after Mitchell and Vala had made their exit, complete with a formal salute from the younger man, Jack had dropped onto the couch and groused to Daniel, "I thought you would have straightened him out by now."

The archaeologist just shrugged, "What can I say? Try as I might he respects you. Don't think that's going to change."

"Oh the burdens of saving the world." Jack complained over dramatically, dragging his hand across his face. "What do I get for it? High strung Colonels and a one way ticket to the Pentagon."

"Need we remind you again, O'Neill? Promotion is an honor." Teal'c intoned.

Jack glared at him, "Don't let them fool you. It's how they get rid of you."

Daniel squinted, "Seeing as you have a meeting with the president tomorrow it doesn't seem to have been too effective if that was the plan."

Jack rolled his eyes "I'm only going because the oval office has the best breakfast pastries in town."

Daniel then turned back to Michael, "Ohhhh! Can't believe we forgot to tell you about the time that Jack ate cake offworld that was only for him..."

About 20 minutes later Michael looked over to Jack and was surprised to see the seemingly unstoppable man having fallen asleep, sitting up, mid conversation. The rest of the group seemed not to notice, continuing to revel in their past exploits. The only attention they paid to Jack was when Sam checked her watch and carefully replaced the ice pack that was on Jack's shoulder with a new one.


	20. Chapter 20

Michael must have dozed off as well because he suddenly woke to Daniel's smile and a touch of his arm.

On the other side of the room Jack was blinking groggily at Sam, "What time is it?"

She looked at her wrist, "About time to get moving."

Jack grumbled as he pushed himself up, "I can't believe I lost another watch."

"Perhaps you should buy them in bulk O'Neill. It may be more effective than avoiding capture." Teal'c deadpanned.

Jack cast him a glare and made a childish face but refrained from responding further as Sam helped him into his coat and steered him out the door.

Michael was surprised when Teal'c pulled the SUV past the terminal and after a quick stop at security drove right on to the tarmac alongside a sleek jet.

There were handshakes and well wishes and promises of visits before Jack jerked his head to the plane stairs, "Mike, I'll meet you inside."

Michael narrowed his eyes, soon he would have to call Jack out on the nicknames but for now he quietly acquiesced and allowed his brother the time for a private goodbye to his former teammates.

He was surprised to find the plane empty and comfortably equipped with a few seats and couches as opposed to the anticipated rows of seats. Unsure of where was permissible to sit he stood awkwardly in the center off the cabin until Jack appeared at the door, an enigmatic smile on his lips.

Michael waited for Jack to sit before lowering himself into a seat across the table Jack had chosen, "Nice ride."

Jack smirked, "This is actually your employer's bird."

"CIA?" Michael asked in surprise.

Jack shrugged, "We're all on the same team. If I don't fly myself I never know what I'm going to get. I've been on everything from private jets, to packed C50s. Once last November I even ended up on a commercial flight." He shuddered. "Horrifying."

Michael smiled, "Yes, I've been on my fair share of commercial flights. This is much better. I hope you get to thank whomever set it up!"

"You can thank him yourself." Jack wormed out of his coat. "You technically don't need to report to work this week but Friday at noon you and I have a meeting with the director."

"What? The Agency Director? Me? Why?" Michael unconsciously mimicked Jack's fastening of his seatbelt as the engines came on.

"Why do you think?" Jack fished around in his bag and produced a file and a key chain. "After what you've been through this past weekend did you really think they'd keep you at CS5? Your clearance is being upgraded and we're going to discuss a more appropriate assignment for you."

Michael shook his head, "Jack, I would love to learn more about what the hell has been going on in that mountain and out there and this may sound crazy to you but I like being a desk jockey working mostly 9-5. I'm not interested in anything that is going to pull me away from my family."

Jack held up a placating hand, "I know. We still need analysts and engineers and all that other stuff. HWS gets just another regional division in the Agency. Just like the Middle East or Eastern Europe."

"HWS?"

Jack nodded and pushed the folder to Michael. The manila folder was marked Eyes Only with a logo which read _Homeworld Security_.

"My department." Jack was explaining. "The Stargate is just one piece. We have a fleet of ships, several off world bases and research facilities, an international site in Antarctica, and another fully operational international base in a different galaxy. The CIA helps deal with those here and abroad who would attempt to infiltrate or abuse our resources."

Michael was speechless as he looked at the chart of programs that was laid out in front of him.

Jack nudged another piece of paper, "This is the non-disclosure agreement everyone needs to sign. You'll go through your own whatever with the Agency but you will have clearance for all of this by the time we're done on Friday."

Michael nodded and signed the non-disclosure agreement without hesitation or reading it.

Jack then handed him an envelope and a USB drive on a keychain. "In the meantime you will have a lot of reading to catch up on to put everything in context. Use the cash and instructions in the envelope to buy a new computer with the proper protections and specs. Then plug in the thumb drive and it will give you access to the network with all you'll need to know. I'll pick you up Friday morning and we can talk about any questions you have before we meet with Rick."

Michael nodded and mutely accepted the envelope and keychain. Putting both securely in his shirt pocket.

Jack leaned back, "And that's it. Want a beer? I've been promised the fridge would be stocked with Guinness."

"Yes please!" Michael was finally able to speak with confidence.

20 minutes later the men were reclining on the couch with beers in their hands and hockey on the television.

Michael clapped happily when Detroit scored.

"Oh come on." Jack complained, "That's bull and you know it. Open your eyes!" He shouted at the television.

"You're just sore- that was a clean shot!" Michael retorted.

Jack rolled his eyes and tool a sullen sip of his beer.

A moment later he turned to Michael who had been staring with a small smile. "What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what? How much money the Red Wings had to have paid the refs?"

Michael shook his head, "You know, Friday night I stayed up all night because I was so excited we had found you. Ever since Mum had confirmed Howard's story all I wanted was to find my brother and learn what had become of the boy Howard had known. But I had never thought of what it would be like when we found you. Brothers are supposed to have this bond and you were a stranger I had no idea what we were going to talk about that wouldn't just feel like a bad first date and then we'd go on our way and never see each other again. And now..." He fell silent, picking at the label on the bottle in his hand.

Jack smirked, "Want to go back and thank Ventirii?"

"No. But you know what I mean." Michael protested. "Silver lining. Do you think we could have ever had gotten this comfortable with each other had we not gone through that?"

Jack grimaced, "I dunno." He looked steadily at Michael, "I stayed up Friday night too."

Michael looked up, "Really?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. But unlike you I had the benefit of looking you up."

"You looked into me?"

"Of course I did." Jack rolled his eyes, "Do you get what my life is? Being cynical is not an act. I had the tools and you have a government file. It wasn't like I hired a PI. I just typed your name in to a search bar."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "So you knew I was CIA before you even asked me?"

Jack smirked behind his bottle. "Yep."

"So why the game?"

Jack shrugged, "To pass the time. See how you'd react. A distraction. I don't know; playing things close to the vest is what I do."

"You mean playing dumb." Countered Michael.

Jack shook his head, "If that's what some people want to believe but you shouldn't listen to Carter and Daniel. They have too much faith in other people."

Michael smirked, "I think just one person."

"Whatever." Jack waved with one hand.

"They all seem like really good people." Michael observed neutrally.

Jack nodded. "They are." His hand paused his bottle midair for a moment before he took a long sip and then a deep breath. "I never had a family growing up. Eventually I had the Air Force and that was good enough for me. Then there was Sara and Charlie. But I blew that epically. I didn't know how to work for it. When I lost that I thought I had lost my last chance at family. Those bonds that everyone else seemed to have. Then I met Daniel and Sam and Teal'c."

Michael listened intently, well aware that this level of candidness was not common. "I'm glad for you Jack. Everyone deserves people who care for them. Family."

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

Michael let out a soft breath, "Think you have room for a little more?"

Jack slowly smiled a small, amused smile and shook his head, "Shut up and drink your beer. The game is back on and if the Black Hawks don't turn this around next time we're out the first round is on me."

* * *

_A/N - Thank you everyone who has encouraged me to write more! unfortunately there is only the epilogue left here. I am hoping my muse will be hanging around a while so I can finish up some of my other stories I've left undone!_

_ALSO -The Nox; I knew there was an episode where Jack made a boy and arrow out of sticks and someone commenting on how he would never stop fighting because of his black ops background but I couldn't remember which one it was!_


	21. Chapter 21

Michael had hardly slept when he finally got home, eager to get the new computer and read as much as he could. He started with the reports turned in by a General Hammond but followed up with the individual team member reports of particularly impressive or startling incidents. He read as much as he could from the whole base but found himself reading each SG-1 report.

Daniel's he sometimes skimmed as they tended to drag into detail. Not that Carter's were much better but Michael was far more interested in the scientific discoveries than the etymology of various languages. He figured Teal'c's short and blunt accounts would be as close to an objective report as he could expect; except for regarding someone called 'Tanith'.

Unsurprisingly Michael found himself engaged by Jack's reports. Some went on for pages regarding strategic maneuvering of the enemy, suggestions for training programs or very unmilitary kvetching of the idiocy of local cultures or civilian team members. Others were barely a paragraph, "Arrived Px367 0822. No engagement. Carter set up monitor device. Gated out 1456." Some others were short for other reasons, "Gated into expected ambush. Numbers exceeded expectations. Covered gate as medical team moved to extract airman Wells. Poor tactile decision took me out. Lost Major Dr. Janet Fraiser, MD. Anticipate review."

The more he read the more he struggled with the enormity of who his brother was and what he had fallen into. He found himself waiting for Friday with more nerves than he had when anticipating meeting Jack for the first time. In fact, he froze when Jack showed up at his door in full uniform. With a jacket heavy with decorations and his cap worn low over his sunglasses he cut an impressive figure and Michael almost didn't recognize him. Jack seemed not to notice his brother's stammering, offering a quick smile and glib comment about being off to see the wizard which quickly put Michael back at ease.

The meeting that day was fast paced but shoulder to shoulder with Jack, Michael managed to keep his head. The director happily appointed him to be the official liaison between the CIA and Homeworld Security, eager to have a middle man between himself and the infamously mercurial General.

Jack was happy too; as he began in his new role Michael noticed most of the HWS staff scurried around their CO and although Michael understood their reverence and respect he had also seen the informality and casual relationship Jack had enjoyed with the personnel in Colorado. Michael did his best to keep that in mind and always be a friendly face, even when he felt overwhelmed.

On occasion General O'Neill could be a thundering and intimidating presence. At those moments Michael pulled up the memories of Jack promising to get him home to his daughters, cowering to an angry Sam or whining about the lack of pizza and he was able to see the human behind the uniform and the genuine concern for his people that fuelled his ire.

What did make him uncomfortable was the way that the HWS staff skirted around _him_ the same way they did Jack. Even the CIA director was quick to grant his requests and would offer unsolicited assistance or resources. Having familiarized himself with the mission history of the SGC Michael knew of the accomplishments and sacrifices of Jack, SG1 and other members of the Stargate teams and wholly understood the respect they commanded. He felt ashamed and fraudulent that the fact that some of that respect was vicariously applied to himself simply because of he happened to be Jack's brother.

He mentioned his discomfort to Jack one night about 6 months after they returned to DC. Jack listened patiently, one of his infuriating smirks on his lips.

"What are you smirking at Jack? It's not funny!" Michael griped, "You've literally saved the world while I've been sitting on my ass. I don't deserve the way they treat me."

Jack picked at a sliver in the deck rail he was leaning upon, "You don't get it." He leveled Michael with an amused glance, "Most people don't leave the SGC. It's too sweet of a post; I've seen people actually offer to turn down promotion in order to try and stay there."

"You mean you?" Michael arched a knowing eyebrow.

"Not _just _me." Jack sneered.

"So what's your point?"

"Most of the HWS Pentagon staff were never SGC personnel." Jack shrugged, "they were read in from the Academy or from some other Department of Defense office. Most of them have never even been through the gate."

Michael looked down to the bottle in his hand as he reflected on what he knew about the people in Jack's office and the CIA staff he now worked with.

Jack smirked, "Whereas _you_, you've been through the gate. You've met the Jaffa on Da'Karra. You've flown a Tel'tek. You've engaged in hand to hand with a bad guy, fought a platoon of jaffa, fired a zat, escaped against impossible odds." He drank from his beer, "Saved my ass." His eyes flicked over to Michael before returning to straight ahead. "It's not some reflective respect; it's respect that was hard won and justly deserved."

Michael stared at him, blinking, slowly processing the truth of his words. He released a slow breath, "Well, okay. That may be so. It's still uncomfortable."

"Welcome to the club." Jack grinned and reached over to clink bottles with him.

The brothers enjoyed an amicable silence. Perhaps it was genetic or perhaps it was careers filled with secrets but both men were regularly comfortable with extended silences between them. As Michael regarded the peaceful profile of his older brother he was suddenly struck with a memory and a smile began to spread across his face.

"So…" He broke the silence, "I was talking with Kerry Johnson the other day."

Jack's face remained impressively blank, "Oh? How is Agent Johnson?"

Michael smirked, "Good. She's good. She did ask about you though."

"Oh?" Jack raised his eyebrows, but gave no further indication of any interest.

"Yes, apparently," Michael smirked, "It sounded as if she knew you quite well."

Jack finally looked at him with an exasperated roll of his eyes, "A few weeks nearly two years ago."

"Yes. She was quite…complimentary." Michael grinned at the hint of blush creeping up Jack's neck. "She seemed curious as to if you were seeing anyone." he pushed on.

Jack put his head back down, "Well, you know me. All work and no play, blah, blah, blah…" He aimlessly waved a hand in mid-air.

"Really?" Michael pushed "Because she seemed to think that you might be. She didn't say specifically but she inferred she thought there might be someone…perhaps a Lieutenant Colonel…at a former posting of yours…"

Jack shook his head, "Let me guess, Mitchell?" He played up a grimace, "He's just sooo not my type."

Michael laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess. You're more into blondes, eh?"

Jack smiled, eyes unfocused and gazing away, "Yeah…HEY!" His head shot up, smile gone, eyes stormy. "No! No, no. No, no. No."

"Okay... Sorry." Michael held up a hand in surrender, "Sore spot? I was just teasing."

Jack sighed and dragged his hand across his face. "Well don't."

"Okay…I won't. Geeze. Sorry." Michael looked away and finished his beer.

Jack watched him and sighed, "No, it's okay, it's just…" he grimaced, "Let's put it this way, a blonde Lt Colonel friend of mine is shortly up for a promotion. And it's already hard enough being a woman in armed forces, especially one who has had such rapid, _although well earned¸_ promotions, without people thinking she's getting unfair special treatment." Jack rolled his eyes in disgust, "Her private life should never be subject of gossip. She's come too far to be undermined by people's skewed perceptions and I'll come down like hell fury on those who try."

Slowly understanding Michael nodded.

Jack smirked, "Some people just don't get that some special treatment is entirely fair."

Michael chuckled, "Yeah. I'd say blowing up a sun earns you a certain amount of latitude."

"Among other things." Jack agreed with a smile.

"So, promotion?" Michael inquired.

"Yeah. Time for Full Bird Carter." Jack smiled proudly, "Going to put her in charge of the Midway Station completion. Way past time to get her back on the command track."

"Wow. That's big."

Jack nodded, "Yep. Actually, you around next weekend? The three of them are coming out, I'm going to tell her then but I'm sure they'd be happy for you to join us for dinner."

"That would be great. Why don't you bring them by our place instead? I'm sure the girls would like to meet everyone." Michael thumbed over his shoulder to where his wife and daughters were laughing in the living room.

Jack had quickly become a welcome fixture in Michael's household. The first time he had come for a visit a nervous Jack had come in an ill fitting sports coat and misshapen tie, balancing flowers for Joanne and gifts for the girls in his sling. Michael had not expected this off centered and nervous Jack but perceptive Joanne had known right away what was going on and had set about making Jack feel welcome and at ease in their home.

He found the comfortable nature of the household and the relationships therein to be exactly what he had been missing since moving to DC and eagerly reciprocated the kindness he received. He had taken the girls flying and brought the whole family to a party at the White House. It turned out that Kira was an astronomy buff and Kaitlin loved ancient history and they would talk over each other at the dinner table to discuss their subject of choice with their new Uncle.

As for Joanne, not only did she enjoy time with the charming general who had become a common house guest but she noticed something had changed within her husband.

Michael had often spoke of feeling incomplete when discussing his single childhood and often absent mother. But coming from a large family Joanne had difficulty understanding. However, since he found Jack Michael seemed to have greater confidence, it almost seemed as if he had a reinvigorated zest for life. Although he was working longer hours he came home energized and was quick to shower his wife and daughters with his love and affection.

When it was just the adults Jack had a quiet and disarming personality but she was certain he had something to do with her husband's new found energy. As such she was happy for the new addition to the family and often doted on him, sensing his thirst for family life. So when he had expressed doubt at Michael's invitationto bring the team by she had insisted, "If they are important to you they are important to us and we would like to meet them!"

* * *

Four hours into the barbecue Jack was helping Joanne clean up while Daniel and Carter were off with his nieces and Teal'c and Michael were in the corner of the living room speaking in low tones. The sun was shining and everything was peaceful and perfect.

"Uhh...Jack?" Until, of course, Daniel interrupted.

With a sigh Jack turned around to see Daniel holding a string of beads attached to something familiar.

"Daniel...Is that what I think it is?" Jack put down the paper towel he was holding and tilted his head to get a better look, careful not to touch it.

Daniel nodded excitedly and glanced over his shoulder, "A long range communication stone, yes."

Jack sighed, "And where did it come from?"

"A box in the attic." Daniel shrugged.

Letting out a long breath, Jack squinted to the sky, "Nothing can be simple, can it?"

"Kaitlin was trying to find something to show me and this just fell out of one of the boxes..." Daniel tried to explain but Jack cut him off.

"Michael? Can you come out here for a moment?" he shouted through the open door. "Do you know what this is?" He asked when Michael came out to the porch, followed closely by Teal'c.

"Oh wow! Where was it?" Michael immediately reached out for it only to have his hand swatted away by Jack.

"ACk! Don't." Jack waved a finger in warning.

Michael looked back and forth between Daniel and Jack, completely confused. "What's going on?"

Daniel lifted the stone, "This fell out of a box in the attic. Do you know where it came from?"

Michael nodded, "Yes. It was one of Mum's necklaces. My Aunt sent me a bunch of her things after she died but I never really got around to sorting through it."

Daniel's eyes went wide, "Your mother, your and Jack's mother, used to wear this?"

"Yes," Michael nodded again, "Why? What's going on?"

Daniel ignored his question, "Jack, do you know what this means?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly, "Mmmmmm...No. No I don't."

Daniel turned his attention back to Michael, "Michael, you said your mother was prone to periods when she would have delusions?"

"Yes...on occasion." Michael agreed slowly.

"Do you know about the Alteran communication stones?" Daniel asked.

Michael quickly thought back to all he had read, "Are those the things that you and Vala used? And Joe the Barber?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes, and I don't know if it made it into the written report but until Jack went to meet her and clarify things, Joe's wife and friends thought he was having delusions and suffering from a mental illness."

Michael's eyes went wide and his jaw slacked. Jack still stood there, not saying anything.

"Don't you get it Jack?" Daniel gestured, "Your mother was forced to give you up because people thought she was insane. But she wasn't! She had the ancient gene just like you and Michael. And when she wore this necklace who knows what she had been seeing and experiencing. Only she had no way to make any sense of it and had no one to believe her."

Jack crossed his arms, "So you're telling me that this gene has been a pain in my ass my whole life?"

Daniel shrugged, "I guess so." He paused in reflection, "But in another way it is what brought you to here. I mean, it's impossible to tell what path your life would have taken if your mother wasn't affected by the stone. It's likely you never would have joined the Air Force or gotten involved in the Stargate."

"That would be an unfortunate reality for many." Teal'c offered.

At that moment Kira went running by with Sam not far behind, "Uncle Jack!" She shouted, "I'm going to show Sam the telescope in the garage. You should come!"

Joanne leaned out the kitchen window, "Kira? Maybe the telescope can wait? I was just about to bring out the cake."

Jack looked down to the ground for a moment and then back up, eyes flicking first to the pendant in Daniel's hand and then to Michael.

He let out a long, slow breath, "Yeah..." And a rare, genuine smile slowly spread across his face.

* * *

_A/N: and there it is. Thank you for sticking along for the ride. The crazy thing is, that last bit about Jack's mom was really the thought that started this whole damn thing. "If Jack has the gene he had to have gotten it from somewhere..." And hence the story of Michael and Jack's past was born. Right now I don't have plans to revisit Michael but you never know - my muse is a fickle beast difficult to wrangle! Thank you again for reading!_


End file.
